A Comet Appears
by a-lil-nothing
Summary: Based on the building relationship between Emily and Naomi. Using some of the episode descriptions and spoilers from ep 7, 8, 9 to write a fanfic. Set after Naomi's episode ep 6. One shot- 5 chapters.
1. All in One

Published: 3-8-09

**Title: A Comet Appears **

**Author: a_lil_nothing**_**  
**_**Fandom: **_Skins __**  
**_**Pairing: **_Naomi/Emily__**  
**_**Rating: some language, Skins teen situations and some sexytime that isn't that graphic. So, I'd say PG-13? ****  
****Summary:**Using some of the episode descriptions and spoilers from ep 7, 8, 9 to write a fanfic. It'll be a multi part. **  
****Disclaimer: don't owe anything. ****  
****Author's Notes: first time writing skins and English isn't my first language so imagine that. **

2010- I've been getting a few emails about the breaks in this story. I figured out why they were missing. Apparently using * to break the scenes doesn't compute. So, I've made them -.

1

The clock on the wall ticked away as Emily played with her nails. It felt like the longest session ever. She looked up at her therapist, his eyes staring at her nervous twitch. Or, maybe he was looking at her skirt. She wasn't entirely sure. Good thing she was wearing pantyhose or it would have been even more uncomfortable. She didn't understand how Katie never got cold wearing those skirts.

Dr. Snowe sighed and looked back up at her, "Well, then, Katie our time is up. Same time next week?"

Emily couldn't help but smile for various reasons. "Right. See ya. I'm sure I'll have loads to talk about… You know, my _boy_friend and all." She quickly gathered up her belongings whilst trying not to giggle. She hurried out the room knowing someone was waiting for her.

JJ was all smiles as he watched Emily enter the waiting room. He was about to wave hello when he heard a man's voice call her back. He recognized Emily's therapist, Dr. Snowe.

"Katie, you dropped this." Dr. Snowe mentioned as he held out a piece of paper over to his patient. It looked like some sort of flyer for a political rally. He was intrigued by this since Katie had never shown any interest in politics. At all. Ever. All she ever talked about was her boyfriend. Sometimes her sister. Just like today.

JJ's confused look did not escape Emily's keen eyes, "Katie?"

"Thanks!" Emily quickly grabbed the flyer and dragged JJ off with her. "See you." She called out to her therapist.

"But, Em-"

"Sh for now, Jonah. Come on."

As soon as they exited the hospital JJ turned to the twin. "Clearly you're Emily." Only Emily called him Jonah.

Emily smiled, "I know that. But, he doesn't."

"He can't tell you apart, can he?" JJ shook his head. He honestly didn't think it was that hard to see. Even Cook and Freddie sometimes confused the two sisters. But, Katie's face was rounder. Emily's voice was huskier. Was he the only one that noticed the little details? The beauty mark? The bows in the hair? Maybe he wasn't the only one. Apparently Naomi could tell them apart. At least, he hoped so. "Katie put you up to this?"

Emily shook her head. "No. I just…" The redhead sighed. How would she explain this? That the sessions were already paid for and Katie was actually off with Danny somewhere and so she decided to take her place because she needed to talk to someone even if she was telling her story in code? Talking about Naomi without really talking about Naomi did help her. It wasn't that hard to substitute the pronouns. She'd been doing that all her life.

"It's good to talk to someone, isn't it? Makes you feel like you're not going insane."

Emily was surprised by JJ's insight. "Yeah."

"I'm not insane."

Emily almost laughed at that, "You're friends with Cook." She watched JJ squirm, unaware that the three musketeers were hardly on friendly terms right now. Emily registered his pensive look and said the first thing to pop in her head, "Lets go get ice cream."

"And then Freddie said I had to choose." JJ finished his story. "How do you choose exactly? They're my brothers. My best mates. Why would they act this way all over a girl?" He wondered aloud as he took a long sip of his chocolate milkshake.

"I think it's hard. When someone new comes into a group the dynamics change." She meant to add 'people get jealous for no reason' as well but didn't.

"We all like Effy but- What?"

"You like Effy, too?" Emily didn't get it at all. Effy never spoke. How could they possibly know they liked her without a proper conversation? True, with Naomi she learned about her by watching her, hearing her talk (or argue really) all those years ago but even back then she was always so passionate, so smart, so gorgeous when she got ticked off about some stupid comment some arsehole would make. Effy just observed. What was so hot about that?

"I've liked her since the first time I saw her."

Emily could see the truth in that statement. "Aw, sweet."

JJ shook his head, "No. It's a mess. First Cook, then Freddie. I will not be a casualty. Besides, she's too much of a lady for me. I must start lower. Not as low as that prostitute but-"

Emily almost choked on her vanilla milkshake. "Prostitute? Jonah-"

"It wasn't my idea!"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Cook."

"It was a disaster. All I wanted to do was kiss. I need to learn that before advancing to the next phase."

"You're a virgin?" She quickly realized how her shock sounded, "God. Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright. I am." Not that he liked that fact but it was the truth.

"I think it's rather cute actually." After all it wasn't too long ago she was part of that select group as well. As if by kismet her phone began to beep - a text message from Naomi. "I'm sorry, Jonah, but I gotto go."

JJ found Emily's grin after reading the message rather nice. He'd never seen such a genuine smile from her before. "All right, Ems."

Emily finished off her milkshake careful not to get a brain freeze. "I'm glad we have therapy the same day, Jonah." She said as she stood up. She really did. It was a coincidence when they ran into each other a few weeks back and decided to make it a regular meet up. Emily quite liked hanging out with him after therapy. It was therapy after therapy. "See ya."

JJ watched her walk away with a smile on his face. He truly was happy for her.

* * *

As soon as Emily saw the bleached blonde standing arms crossed against the lamppost her face flushed. She couldn't help her reaction. She still tasted her kisses, still felt her touch, still dreamt of that night in the forest where her daydreams came true. Things were still a bit up in the air, they were taking it slow knowing they were actually working backwards on their relationship, and it was rather difficult at times for her. She really hoped she could manage.

Naomi's eyes narrowed as soon as she noticed Emily walking up towards her without a care in the world and a really big smile. "Bloody hell. Where've you been? I've been waiting here for ages."

Emily grinned, "No, you haven't. You're still breathing heavily from the bike ride over. Or are you just happy to see me?"

"Shut up." A coy smile lit up her face. "You ready?"

Emily shrugged. "For a vegan cooking class? I don't think so."

"Everything once, yes? Come on." She said as she locked her bike on the bike rack. "It'll be fun."

Emily inwardly squirmed. 'Everything once' had become Naomi's new mantra. Now whenever they hung out it had to be something new, something one or both had never done before. It was fun but sometimes a bit disconcerting. Like right now. "Bet it'll taste like cardboard."

"Trust me." Naomi grabbed her hand and led the way. "It wont. She lived at my house for a few months and it was the best suppers we'd had in ages."

"How's that going by the way?" Emily asked as they entered the building. "Quiet house? No more games of 'guess who'?"

"It's just Kieran now."

"Kieran?" Emily stopped in her tracks, "'I fucking hate being a teacher' Kieran? What's he doing there?"

"My mum."

"Eh?" Naomi bit her lip as she watched Emily's face scrunch up in that cute way of hers. "OH!" The twin yelled, once she finally understood what Naomi meant. "Gross."

* * *

Naomi had to walk home this time a bit slower than usual. Not because she was walking with her bicycle and Emily (whose legs were a bit shorter than hers) but because she was walking with a sluggish Emily. An adorably sluggish Emily. She had to suppress a giggle the third time she noticed the redhead slow down again and rub her belly. "I told you the food would be unbelievable."

"I know! I can't believe how full I am. Why'd you let me have that third helping? I'm going to be as big as a door by the time the classes are done." Not to mention the milkshake outings with JJ.

"I highly doubt that." Naomi side glanced at her companion. Her blue eyes roved up and down that body she knew quite well. She quickly looked away after her cheeks flush at a thought.

"How'd you stay fit eating her food every night?" Emily asked.

Naomi stopped to look at her. "I thought my body wasn't anything special?"

"Oh, no, it is." Emily smiled, "I was obviously lying." If only she could show her how special it truly was again.

The blonde nudged her with her bike. "And perving."

Emily seemed to take offense to that. "I wasn't." Off Naomi's raised eyebrows, she added, "I was looking at your back dimples."

"My what?"

"These little dimples you have in your lower back."

Naomi handed off her bicycle to Emily and twirled trying to get a good look at her back. "Where?" she joked.

Emily laughed at the girl's antics. "I'll show you next time. I mean…"

Naomi couldn't believe how different Emily looked without a smile on her face, when she was worried she may have said something wrong. It was heartbreaking. Something inside her wanted to see a smile on Emily Fitch's face forever. "Give me back my bike."

"Well, then…" Emily looked over at Naomi once they reached her yellow house. Beautiful Naomi that looked even better in the dimming sun's rays. "Thanks again for the class. I should probably take up running though."

"Thanks for walking me home."

Emily nodded. "See you." She half waved and started walking off.

"Em, wait." Naomi called out as she rested her bicycle against the cement in the car park.

"Yeah?" she turned around and attentively watched Naomi walk up to her.

"I just…" She hesitated for one second before leaning in and softly kissing the redhead on the lips. She then caressed her arm, linking their hands together. "Good night."

Emily blushed knowing how much she wanted to kiss her again and again and never stop. Her brown eyes darted to the house, something distracted her. "Your mother is waving at us." Emily couldn't help but shyly wave back at her. Gina had been so sweet that morning she'd woken up alone in Naomi's bed. Her advice not to give up on Naomi worked well, too.

"Oh god." Naomi stuck her middle finger out at her mother with her free hand. "She's so embarrassing."

Emily laughed but ducked behind Naomi once a bathrobe wearing Kieran also started to wave from the bay window. "Shit!"

Naomi threw her arm over Emily's shoulders and waved at their teacher. "Welcome to my world." She rapidly kissed Emily's cheek and went inside.

Naomi's mother met her at the door, "Hello, love. Emily was it?"

"Guess now we know why she's never had a boyfriend." Kieran added.

Naomi just smiled as she walked upstairs to her room. "Shut up."

2

Two days later found the whole gang crashing a classmates' party. After a few hours of drinks and spliffs and other things she wasn't sure she'd taken Emily was surprised she was still thinking clearly. It took all her willpower not to gently grab Naomi's face and kiss her every time she smiled over at her and ask if she was all right. She'd show her 'all right' if they weren't in a room full of drunken and horny teenagers.

They both sat on a dingy, old couch. A couple next to them was making out and another couple in front of them were practically dry humping as they danced. Both couples oblivious to the amount of people around them staring, laughing or dancing.

"Charming." Naomi groaned at the open display.

"His technique is a bit sloppy, don't you think?"

"I'd say." She stared at the blue jeans, at their entwined legs. "That is going to chafe."

"That's why skirts are better." Emily smiled.

The couple beside Naomi unexpectedly decided they needed more room and jerked her into Emily's personal space. She was almost on top of the redhead, her beer just about spilled over the smaller girl.

"Well, hello there." Emily giggled. "Welcome back." Naomi's face was so close to her own and she was wearing that scented oil that drove her crazy with lust. She just needed to move about two inches to press their lips together. She reached over and gently held on to the blonde's wrist to stop the drink from ending up all over her lap.

The blonde took a deep breath to calm her nervousness down. It didn't work. Emily smelled like smokes and vodka and something so uniquely her. Just like that night in the woods. "Emily…"

The redhead could see it in her eyes. Naomi's eyes were always so expressive. With just one single look she could tell what Naomi was thinking. She could see what she was feeling. Those blue, blue eyes never lied. Even without Naomi voicing it, Emily understood what she'd meant. It was still too soon for an open display of affection. "I'm going to the loo." She maneuvered around the blonde and stood up. Even though the room spun quite violently Emily walked towards some stairs. Quickly. She didn't want Naomi to see her disappointment.

"Emily. Wait."

"Naomikins, come along." Cook popped out of nowhere and held her back. Naomi hadn't even noticed he was near since her eyes were on the retreating figure.

"Cook, let me go." She tried twisting away.

Cook held on tighter. "You might want to pause. Twinsie over there is staring daggers and you don't want to be angering that puppy. You know what they say about redheads and temper."

"She's not a real red-" Cook cut her off with a harsh kiss. "Oh, for fucks sake!" Naomi pushed him away. "What are you doin'?"

"Helping a girl out." Cook laughed as he watched her furiously rub her lips and take a swig of her beer to erase the taste of his lips on hers.

"You fuck!" she retched.

"Got her eyes off you, didn't it?" He motioned over to Katie. Emily's twin was now laughing at something some football player was pantomiming.

Naomi rolled her eyes. Cook's shit eating grin was so maddening. Ever since the election their respect for each other had moved up a tiny, tiny fraction. About 100th of a centimeter. It was unfathomable that Cook was actually looking out for her and Emily. "Stop being a nice bastard." She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Why? I like helping 'clever' girls." He wiggled his eyebrows. Naomi crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him un-amused. "What's going on over there with you and your girl? All's not well in lovey land?"

"She's not… my girl."

Cook threw his arm over her shoulders. "That's the way to do it, babe. Shag 'em and leave 'em."

The blonde quickly squirmed away from his embrace and began to walk away. "Tosser."

"See ya later, blondie." He yelled out to her. He grabbed a random stranger's bottle out of their hand, "Give me that and get lost, fucker." He chugged the vodka as he thought to himself that at least he'd gotten a kiss out of it.

* * *

Emily was confused. It wasn't surprising really. She was a bit drunk, a bit high and never had been in this house before in her life. This was the third door she was opening in hopes of finding a bathroom. The last two had been quite revealing. Behind one door it looked like an orgy was taking place. It would have been interesting to watch if her bladder weren't about to burst. The other one contained a group playing spin the bottle. That was so primary school to her.

"Jesus. I need to pee." She whispered as she leaned with her back against the wall. She spun around and touched her forehead against the wallpaper. A light tap on her shoulder turned her around again. "Jonah!" she greeted her friend.

"Emily? May I ask what you are doing?"

"Looking for the loo."

"In the walls?"

She would have laughed if she didn't have to pee so badly. "No, on this floor. I think I went up some stairs. I'm pretty sure this isn't the ground floor."

"It isn't. Bathroom is that way." He pointed to the last door down the corridor. "I've just used it. There's no soap."

"Thank you." She voiced as she pushed herself off the wall.

JJ was about to hold on to the wobbly girl when Naomi's voice interrupted. "I got this, JJ. Thanks." He noticed how quickly Emily looked away from the blonde- as if she didn't want to acknowledge her presence. He could feel the tension in the air and looked on as Naomi reached out and grabbed Emily's hand. He was expecting a different reaction from the redhead when Emily shyly smiled at the blonde. Naomi's own expression was quite tender as well. "Come on, Ems. Let's get you to the loo on time."

How would he ever lose his virginity if he couldn't understand women? No wonder.

"Turn around!" Emily twittered. True, she hadn't let go of Naomi's hand until both were inside the bathroom but still.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to pee with you looking at me." Naomi may have been raised in a commune with a few naked people walking about in her house but Emily still had a modicum of modesty in her. Even if they'd already slept together.

"Why am I even in here?" The taller girl asked herself as she turned around only to face the bathroom's mirror. She couldn't help but watch as Emily struggled to unbutton her short style jumper. "Need a hand?"

"I've got my own. Thanks."

Naomi laughed as she continued to watch Emily's great battle. "Em, let me."

"No. I can do this." She finally unbuttoned the first of four. "See!" She grinned at Naomi in victory and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Careful with that."

"Or what?" she impishly retorted.

Naomi twirled around. "I could either say something double entendre or show you."

Emily felt her cheeks redden. "Can we leave the show and tell until after I've peed?" she motioned for the blonde to turn around again. "I still have three more buttons to go."

Naomi didn't turn away. Instead she moved closer to the redhead. "Show and tell, eh?" she reached over and began unbuttoning the rest of the jumper for Emily. Slowly.

"Yeah." Emily paused and looked down at Naomi's hands as they finished their task. "If you want."

A loud banging on the door startled the two. Each girl jumped back away from the other while Emily's jumper fell down to her ankles. She almost tripped over herself.

"Jesus!" Naomi shouted. Her heart was racing from the fright. She quickly opened the door and asked, "Yes?" in a huff to the interloper.

It was a footballer grabbing his crotch and doing the pee-pee dance. "I need the toilet. Now."

"We're busy here. Fuck off." She slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Katie grabbed her sister as soon as her feet stepped off the last step of the staircase. "Fucks sake. Where the fuck have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." The unfriendly stare at the girl next to her twin did not go overlooked.

"I went to the loo."

Katie didn't even want to know why Naomi was following her sister around. "Danny's here to pick us up, yeah." As if the whole party couldn't hear Danny's incessant honking loud and clear. "Let's go." She pulled her along.

"Wait." Emily pleaded as she struggled to get out of Katie's grasp. She didn't want to leave just yet. She and Naomi still had to show and tell.

"Katie-" Naomi started. Katie's behaviour was unjustified.

Katie turned over to the girl and yelled at her, "Leave us the fuck alone!"

At that point a few party goers took notice of the commotion. Freddie and Effy walked over to them, both with drinks in hand, to see what was going on. Pandora and Thomas followed as well. Cook was already laughing at the scene in front of him and JJ was worried he'd start to hyperventilate any moment now. He hated confrontations.

"What's going on then?" Freddie asked trying to break the tension as Effy quietly regarded the three girls. Naomi looked extremely uncomfortable. Emily looked as if she were about to cry. And Katie looked ready to hit someone. Probably Naomi, she gathered. The party was finally getting interesting.

"We're leaving." Katie declared, staring at her sister. "Now."

Emily shrank under that gaze. The last thing she needed right now was another fight with her sister. Especially one with witnesses. She looked over at Naomi and a tiny smile escaped her lips. She saw Naomi's shoulders slump in defeat and Emily suddenly felt like a complete ass. Plus, Danny's constant honking was getting to her as well.

And with that the twins left the party.

"You all right, Naomi?" JJ asked as soon as the door slammed behind the sisters. The blonde looked a bit shell shocked to him and he knew why. One of the many secrets locked up in his head.

"Yeah, Jay, I am." As soon as the question registered she looked over at JJ. "What?" Did he know? Could he tell?

Her intense gaze bothered him a bit. "N-nothing. Nothing at all."

Cook reached over to the blonde, "Come on, babes. Let's get this fucking party started. Gimme your lighter."

3

Why people organized protests so early in the mornings was beyond her. Especially on Saturday mornings Those were meant for sleeping in and then watching cartoons. Naomi wasn't supposed to be walking out of her house on the way to the bus stop right now. She should be in bed, naked, eating a banana and watching her stolen telly. It didn't help either that after Emily left the party last night she ended up drinking a lot more with Cook and poor JJ and now had the biggest hangover she'd had since the beginning of the school term. She showered twice last night and again this morning, vaguely remembering a fight and a couch fire. Or was it a couch fire and then a fight? she wondered as she hurried down the walkway.

"Naomi. Naomi, wait."

The blonde was surprised to hear Emily's husky voice call out from behind. She turned to see the girl hurrying to catch up with her. "I gotto go. I'm going to be late."

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Because." She could tell that answer would not be sufficient enough for the girl. "I care." Emily declared. She couldn't think of another reason.

"About what? What are we protesting, Emily? Do you even know?"

"It's about…" the twin shuffled in place, "injustice and… mean people?" She should have re-read the flyer. Possibly searched on the internet. Naomi was definitely not amused by her answer. "All right, so I don't really know what it's about." Her eyes widened when Naomi turned away from her. "Look, I just want to spend the day with you." _Fuck._ She rolled her brown eyes heavenwards. She hated how desperate she sounded but it was true. Last night hadn't ended as she'd hoped and wanted to make it up to her.

Naomi smiled a small smile before turning back to Emily, "Come on then."

* * *

Ten minutes was a long time to sit next to each other without talking. Naomi was lazily resting her head against the buses' windowpane as Emily kept stealing glances at her drowsy face. She wasn't sure who'd grabbed whom's hand first but she was glad for the comfort of Naomi's fingers entwined with hers.

She was normally shy and didn't mind the peaceful quiet since usually it was a calm quiet. But the calm flew out the window whenever she was around Naomi. Being with the blonde made her feel so special. The energy was different. It was exciting.

Perhaps it was the second cup of tea she'd drank that morning that made her restless. "Aren't you going to say something?"

No, not really, Naomi thought but asked "About what?" instead.

"Katie. Last night?"

"It's not my place." Naomi didn't know why Katie was always such a cunt to her. She'd presumed after the joking around at Panda's party that she'd at least be civil. After yesterday's confrontation she couldn't have been more mistaken.

"She's a right bitch she is. Kept me up all night talking. Like I give a shit about Danny's upcoming contract and- Hello?" She realized Naomi wasn't really paying attention. "You all right?"

The blonde nodded slightly. "I'm a bit hung over. Mum made me this fruit thing with a raw egg in it. I don't think it's working."

"Fruits and eggs? Bleh." Emily's 'gross' face was actually quite cute. "That doesn't sound too appetizing. Are you sure that isn't making it worse? Maybe you should-"

"Who's got 'I cant shut my mouthism' now?" Naomi's smug smile was contagious.

Emily chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'm nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

The redhead didn't really know how to explain it. "Your friends. They're going to be there, right? I've never met them before."

"Luce and Ames? They're shitheads. They're probably skipping out on this protest like they do half the times. They're quite disappointing. Plus, it looks like it might rain."

"So, why you going?"

"Because… I care." She grinned and Emily playfully hit her arm.

* * *

Emily was surprised at the large amount of people at the protest site especially since she now knew it was a just a demonstration to improve safety for cyclists and walkers around the city. The posters and banners said so. It was random but she guessed it was something that truly affected all of them. In particular Naomi who loved riding her bicycle.

"Oh god."

"What?" Emily asked as she panned the square. She saw two girls about their ages trekking their way with beers in hand. Had Emily been alone she would have probably been somewhat alarmed. They looked like indie emo rocker chicks with attitudes. All the facial piercings didn't help either.

The large smile coming from the brunette made it obvious that these were Naomi's friends. "'Bout time, Bells. This is our third." Lucy spoke, clinking her bottle with her companion.

Jesus! Naomi shook her head. It was 9 in the morning and they were already getting sloshed. Furthermore, she hated that nickname. "Emily, these are Lucy and Amy." She introduced each one. They nodded their heads hello to the newbie.

"Hi." The redhead shyly waved.

"You look familiar." The black haired girl, Amy, stated. "We know you?"

Emily shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Fuck me!" Lucy jumped in place. "You're from Bristol Grammar! I remember you! You're the one that kissed Bells at Michelle's party! You're Fitch bitch's sister, aint you?"

"Hell, yeah!" Amy laughed loudly in agreement. "That night was classic. The two of yous fighting like that. We'd smoked so much weed we thought we'd hallucinated it."

The comment piqued Naomi's interest since she didn't remember much of what happened that night. She recalled drinking, smoking and dancing and then all of a sudden a pair of soft, soft lips on her mouth. Surely she would have remembered Katie and Emily fighting. Where the hell was she when that happened?

"Yeah. It was like watching someone fight themselves against a mirror. You and Bells friends now?"

Naomi was saved a reply by the bull horn announcing the start of the protest. She looked over at Emily and detected the redhead was somewhat embarrassed by the remarks Lucy and Amy were making. Why did she look a little guilt ridden as well?

After the demonstration the foursome decided to grab a bite to eat. The weather had turned for the better and so they were sat outside. Amy'd just finished telling Naomi and Emily about her latest adventure, "I'm telling you, Bells, you've got to do it. It's fucking amazing."

"Yeah. You should hear her terrified screams in the video I took. It's fantastic." Lucy laughed.

"I'll be sure to pencil it in." The blonde's sarcasm wasn't lost on anyone. There was no way Naomi was going to bungee jump off any bridge any time soon. She wasn't that adventurous. She took a quick look at Emily. The redhead had been quiet for a while now and it actually made Naomi somewhat uncomfortable. She saw the twin hadn't finished her cheese burger either. "You done?"

Emily lifted her eyes from her drink, "What? Oh. Yeah. I'm not… hungry."

Amy and Lucy had been keenly watching their interaction all morning having been surprised when they saw Naomi arrive with the smaller girl in tow. They now looked at each other knowingly. "So, how far you've gone through your 'things to do' list, Bells?"

"I'm sure she's check off a few.' Amy added, "#6 for example."

"Things to do?" Emily asked as Naomi glared at her friends. Naomi had a 'things to do' list? Why didn't she know about it?

Lucy started to explain. "Yeah-"

"Shut up, you cow." The blonde warned.

Lucy and Amy laughed at her outburst. Emily just questioned her with her eyes and Naomi softly shook her head. She then grimaced when she saw a figure that looked a lot like James Cook walking towards them. "Oh, shit."

"Titties!" Cook announced by way of hello. "What a surprise. Who are yous?" he inquired as he grabbed Emily's half eaten burger and took a bite.

Emily quickly reached over for it. "Cook, leave it." She threw it down on her plate, "Go away."

"What's this, ladies? Weekly meeting of Sapphos are us?"

Amy and Lucy chuckled at the joke. Emily's shocked look would have been hilarious too if her demeanor hadn't changed so swiftly. She looked truly upset now. This made Naomi angry, "Fuck off, you cock!"

As usual, Cook was amused by her temper. "Don't be like that, Naomi. You know you want it."

"What?" Emily couldn't hide the confusion in her voice.

The boy smiled at each girl before replying, "Me cock."

This time Lucy and Amy laughed out loud. Naomi, on the other hand, quickly got up and grabbed him by his ear. She dragged him away from the table whilst yelling at him, "You twat! These are my friends!"

"Friends are overrated." He looked over to find Emily staring at them. "Besides, you walk on water for that one." With a self-satisfied grin, he waved at the twin.

Back at the table Lucy took this opportunity to inquire more about Naomi's new pal. "So, Emily, how long have you and her been friends?"

Looking back at them, Emily answered, "Um, not long."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Why?"

"No reason."

Naomi walked back to the table as she gave Cook her middle finger, "Goodbye, Cook." After sitting back down she sulked. "Fucking wanker."

"You all right?" Emily asked her.

Naomi nodded and took a sip of her lemonade. She half smiled at Emily as Lucy launched into another story of hers to break the prickly silence.

* * *

"You're being very quiet." She had been. Even since they had caught the bus back home.

Emily didn't know how to respond to Naomi's statement. If she had to admit it, she was overwhelmed by it all. These past few weeks, Naomi's odd friends, the random protest, Cook. Too much was whirling inside her head. She paused a second and looked at the blonde, "Fitch bitch?"

Naomi frowned. "Yeah, well. My opinion of your sister hasn't changed much since then." She could see the declaration hurt Emily. "I didn't mean it like that."

Emily shook her head, "No. I know she can be… difficult."

"Putting it mildly there, Ems."

"Katie's got issues."

"Don't we all?"

"Not like her." Truth be told she didn't want to get into this now. "Are you sure they're not a couple?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Luce and Ames?" Naomi laughed, "No! At least, I don't think so." She then looked as if a light bulb lit up over her head, "Do you think so?"

Emily grinned. Naomi could be so clueless sometimes, "They are so… gay, Bells."

Naomi elbowed her gently. "Don't call me that. I hate it."

"Why?"

"It's a stupid nickname. That's why."

"What's it mean?"

Naomi looked at her like she was insane. "Naomi Camp-bell?"

"Oh, right." Emily laughed at her moment of ditz. Naomi did too.

"Oi!" She quickly jumped up and rang the bell to get off the bus.

Emily was taken back by the sudden movement. "Where you going?"

"Let's go." She said as she took off to the back door. Her large 'warning: contains ideas' bag whacked a few knees on the way.

"Where?"

"Just come on."

* * *

"I think she's afraid of losing me." Emily took another drink from the bottle. They'd been here for over two hours, sitting on the grass, smoking, drinking, talking. The clouds rolled in again but luckily it wasn't too cold out yet.

"Who?" Naomi asked, playing with the weeds around them, "Katie?"

"Yeah. She's hates to be alone." Katie needed the limelight because she was a twin. She was used to always being around someone, always having someone there for her. That's why she always had a boyfriend. Emily on the other hand wanted solitude because of her twinhood. At least she did until she met Naomi.

"Then she shouldn't treat you like shit, should she?"

Emily took another drink. "I guess it's her way of showing me she loves me."

"Well, then, she must love me a whole lot." Naomi laughed at the absurdity of her comment. Once the connotation registered she looked over at Emily sitting across from her. The redhead was deep in thought. She touched her knee. "Em?" Emily looked over at her. "You don't think she's gay do you?" After the girl shrugged her shoulders Naomi reached over for the vodka bottle and took a swig, "Fucking hell."

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"I dunno."

Naomi drank again. "When did you know?"

Emily pretended to not hear her so Naomi asked again. "When I saw you." She shyly replied. "My back got all hot and… it got hard to breathe."

"Sounds like an asthma attack."

Leave it to Naomi to make a joke when she was being serious here. "I don't have asthma." And thank god for that because she liked smoking pot. It helped calm down her thoughts.

"But you never said anything. Not until…" that night.

"It was the last party of middle school. I never thought I'd see you again."

Naomi smiled at her softly a bit bashful. "And now here we are."

Emily took in a deep breath, "Where are we exactly?"

"At the park."

A burst of laughter erupted at her reply. Naomi could be so infuriating at times.

4

Naomi's light slumber was interrupted by the beeping of her cell phone. She'd fallen asleep five minutes after she arrived home & hadn't even bothered to have supper. Last nights party, today's early protest, and spending the day with Emily had drained her of her energy. She looked to her desk to see it was going on 2:30 in the morning and grumbled. Who the fuck was texting her at this hour?

"_Wyd?"_ asked the text from Emily. _"Come to a prty."_

Naomi's eyes adjusted to the brightness of her phone while she texted back a _"N thnks."_ Before she could roll over to go back to sleep another text arrived.

"_Y"_

Naomi sighed. _"Tired"_

"_Prty is shit" _

"_Y u there?"_ And why was she carrying on a conversation via text with Emily. She wanted to sleep- her bed was so warm and comfortable and she was pretty sure she'd been having a wet dream.

"_Katie." _Two seconds later another text came in._ "pls"_

The blonde sat up and turned on her little red Chinese lantern lights. _"Wru"_ If it was more than ten minutes away she wasn't going to go.

"_Beano's. Lol"_

What the fuck was Beano? she wondered. She then realized it was probably one of Danny's friends she'd met at Pandora's party as they all had nicknames that ended in 'o'. There had been so many footballers there that night it was weird. Good thing Panda's mom had been mdma'd out of her mind. _"Where?"_

"_Lol. idk" _

If Emily didn't know where the party was then how the hell would she get there? "Well I can't come get you then, can I?" she asked out loud as she texted the same to Emily.

"_I'll meet u smwhr" _

"_Where?"_ Once Emily didn't reply right away she grew impatient. She texted her back 30 seconds later. _"Hello? Where?"_

"_Sorry. K yllng at me. __ Told me to stop txtng."_

Anytime Emily spoke of Katie a protective streak ignited in Naomi. She didn't understand their dynamic at all. _"Where's the party?"_

"_Beanos ;-)."_

Naomi sighed again._ "Don't be a fuck and get me the addy."_

As she jumped out of bed and looked for some clothes to wear she kept asking herself, Why am I doing this?, over and over again. She was about to text Emily back and tell her she wasn't going to go when another text came in from the redhead.

"_Yorkshire - Maevis #22. Pbly hear the noiz from the stp."_

Oh, fuck, no. Naomi rolled her eyes again- the party was at least 30 minutes away.

* * *

The moment Naomi crossed the threshold of Beano's flat Katie's eyes narrowed in on the blonde. It was un-fucking believable. Emily had been fucking texting the bitch when she should have been dancing and flirting with all the available guys in the party- even the guys that had girlfriends. Hadn't she just spent all day with that 'I wanna save the whales and homeless puppies' debbie downer? She huffed in frustration as she watched her sister wave energetically at the blonde and call her over.

As they observed Naomi's attempt to walk around loud party goers and drunken footballers, Katie shouted, "Fucks sake, Emily, why'd you invite her?"

"Don't worry, Katie." Naomi crossed her arms over her chest once she was close enough to the twins, "I'm not staying." She could clearly see in Katie's features that she was so hating the fact she was there.

"Right you aren't."

"Well, then-" Naomi looked at Emily, "Come on." She'd already sacrificed 45 minutes of her time coming over here at Emily's behest. The last thing she wanted to do was to deal with Katie.

Emily drunkenly smiled and began to walk towards Naomi. Katie reached out faster than lightning and pulled her away, "What the fuck you doing? You can't just leave me here."

"It's your friend's party, Katie, not mine." Emily said a bit dizzy. Katie's unexpected action made her somewhat nauseous.

"No, it's not. What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you could use a little fun. You've had a stick up your ass even since-" She saw Emily's eyes were on the blonde, not her. She wasn't paying attention to her at all. Instead, she was watching Naomi talk to some drunken bloke. It looked as if he was hitting on her and Naomi was telling him off. "It's all about fucking her, isn't it?"

"What?" Emily asked completely taken aback.

"She's fucking weird, Emily. And she's turning you into a bigger weirdo than you already are."

"Fuck off."

"No. people talk, Ems. You can't just hang around her and not expect-"

"I don't care about what other people think." Why did Katie think she did? She never had and never would.

"No, you don't care. That's why you've got me to look out for you."

Emily almost laughed at that. Worried about her reputation? This coming from her slut of a sister. "I don't need your looking out for me. Not when it turns you into a fucking whale of a bitch."

"We going, Ems?" Naomi called out. She motioned to the drunken guy and did an air wank with her hand.

"Don't do this." Katie cried out as her sister staggered away from her. "Don't leave with her… Please."

"What was that about?" Naomi asked as soon as Emily caught up to her. A glance at the other twin confused her. She'd never see Katie look so hurt all the years she'd known her.

Emily took one last look at her twin before turning back to Naomi. "Let's just go."

* * *

How Emily knew about this abandoned house was a mystery. How she knew how to enter it was even more so. The old building, though tattered on the inside, had a beautiful rooftop garden and Naomi was actually quite pleased to see it was still being tended to. It really was beautiful. Especially with the moonlight shining upon it.

"I like to garden. This is where I come to garden." Emily randomly mentioned as she offered Naomi the vodka bottle.

Naomi sweetly declined, "Is that what you carry around in that purse of yours, Em? Don't the bottles weigh you down?"

Emily took another sip. "What do you carry around in yours? Pinot grigio?"

Naomi chuckled at the wine mention. She looked inside her purse and began to take out items one by one. "Hamlet by William Shakespeare." Emily wondered if Naomi was crazy for carrying around a school book. "What? I like it. Here are some… stockings for when it gets cold. Barrets for my hair. Flyers." Emily noticed one of them was the election flyer she'd made with the photo of Naomi from Cook's birthday party. It made her smile even more. "Pens. Markers. Oh! Here's the scone I was looking for two days ago." She held out the wrapped scone and offered it to the redhead.

Emily just laughed, "Ew!"

"Now you. Show and tell." She motioned to Emily's large, yellow purse.

"Show and tell, eh?" Emily though back to last night's party and how turned on she'd been whilst Naomi unbuttoned her jumper. So turned on. Like right now.

Emily's deeper than usual voice tickled her belly- like always. Naomi found it so cute, way sexy. She watched intently as Emily silently bit her lip and, without warning, took off her shirt. She was sitting in front of her in her bra. "Um, not quite what I meant, Ems." They simply sat there staring at each other- Emily shivering in the cold night air. "Emily-" she inched closer.

"Warm me up. I'm freezing." There was no burning fire to assuage the temperature this time around. Just Naomi and the moonlight.

"Shouldn't have taken your shirt off, then." Naomi admonished playfully.

Emily gave her a quick kiss on the lips and reached over to grab Naomi's shirt, "I read skin on skin contact works best." She kissed her again after slipping the garment off. She kissed her lips, her chin, her neck.

"So does keeping your clothes on." Naomi spoke in a hushed voice. She was momentarily confused when Emily's lips left her skin, the burning trail growing cold. She looked at her, so honest, so open. Emily leaned in again, gently held her face, and Naomi felt warm all over. "This works too."

The flurry of kisses and discarding of clothes on that rooftop could have been a world record. It had the passion of their first time but without the pressure. Each knew already what worked and what didn't. Even knowing that, they made sure to explore and find new tender buttons to push.

Emily's phone, on vibrate, began to chime. The redhead heard it but let it go to voicemail. She would be dammed to interrupt this. Naomi, on top of the redhead, was too busy tasting Emily's salty-sweet skin to care. Her touch and nips further drove the girl beneath her nuts. Emily pulled her mouth back onto hers and flipped them over. She liked being under Naomi but enjoyed being on top more. She moved her legs into the right position and began to feel the all too familiar rise of energy near her belly whenever she was around Naomi. It was intensifying quickly. She was going to explode soon.

The phone began to ring again as the tangle of legs and arms danced. Emily dropped her head by Naomi's neck and muttered a, "Fuck me." in regards to the phone. Naomi grinned. Her face was even lovelier by the moonlight and Emily kissed her again. The phone, however, kept ringing. "Fucking mobile." Emily quickly reached over to grab the phone whilst Naomi tenderly ran her hand up and down her naked back.

"What?" Emily yelled into the cell phone. Naomi felt Emily stiffen unexpectedly and heard the concern in her voice. "Katie, calm down. Wait. No, I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere… No, Katie don't." Emily almost threw the phone to the ground. "Shit! Shit!" she cursed as she swiftly moved away from the warm body beneath her.

"What?" Naomi inquired as she watched Emily gather the clothes, not caring who's was what. She too stood up, the cold night air chilling her half naked body.

"She's at hospital. They've had an accident." She quickly began to dress. "Danny's hurt pretty badly." She paused to look at Naomi, "Oh god, what if-" Emily started to tear up and Naomi gathered her in her arms. She was shivering again. "I can't lose her. What if I'd lost her?"

"Shhh. It'll be alright." Naomi thought of what to say, what to do. She didn't think she was very good at comfort and reassurances.

"What do I do?"

Emily's look of desperation broke her heart. "Finish getting dressed for one." She kissed her forehead. "Come on."

* * *

Katie was now quite certain she had a concussion and was hallucinating. This could not be possible. Naomi fucking Campbell was walking into the A&E unit with her sister. And, "Is it my pain killers or is she fucking wearing your shirt?"

Emily looked over at Naomi and quickly realized her sister was right and that they were wearing each others shirts by accident. Obviously, Katie wasn't too badly hurt if she recognized that. "How's Danny?"

Katie couldn't believe she'd even ask such a question, "Who fucking cares? He's a stupid fuck. I had to get 17 stitches across my brow. Better not leave a scar, I tell you." She tried looking at her reflection in the glass. Damn dressing was huge.

"Well, at least you're ok, Katie."

Katie stared at the blonde. "Am I? How the fuck would you know?"

Naomi was taken aback by the venomous tone. "I-"

"Why the fuck are you here?" She turned over to her twin. "Why the fuck is she here?"

"I asked her to come."

Katie scoffed. "I bet she came a few times, rug munching lezza."

Emily was speechless. On the other hand Naomi wasn't. "Saying it like that is a bit redundant, Katie." Same old Katie. Not even a car accident could change that.

"I'm not fucking stupid, you know?" she told her sister.

"Yes, you are." Naomi disagreed.

"What?" Katie and Emily vocalized at the same time- their similar faces turned to Naomi.

"She's your sister for Christ's sake. Stop treating her like a-"

"You're insignificant except for the fact you've gayed up my sister. So fuck off, you fucking test subject."

Emily couldn't take it anymore. "Katie, stop."

"Or what? You're going to hit me with one of her strap-ons?"

"We don't need strap ons, you bint." She paused and realized what she just admitted to the last person she wanted to tell. "It's not like that."

Katie shook her head. "You cant be gay, you little shit. You told me you weren't. You swore it."

Emily took a quick breath. "I am gay, Katie. I was gay before her."

Naomi looked at her curiously. "You told me you'd never-"

"I hadn't. That doesn't mean I didn't know."

All Naomi could think was 'Wow. Impressive.' Katie, on the other hand, was stunned into silence by the announcement. Her gaze turned over to Naomi waiting for her admission as well.

"I, uh…" Naomi didn't know what to say. What could she say? She herself didn't know if she was or wasn't. All she knew was that she liked Emily. The same Emily whose eyes looked at her in regret and whose lithe body she'd been adoring a few minutes ago was walking away. "Emily-"

Katie roughly grabbed her arm. "Leave her be. Done enough fucking damage, haven't you?"

5

It was four days and five hours since that implosion in the hospital occurred. That's how long Emily had ignored her calls, texts and any attempt to talk to Naomi face to face. Katie never left her twin alone and Emily'd reverted back to shy little Emily following her sister around as Katie told tall tales about seeing her life flash before her eyes and a bright light at the end of the tunnel. Katie was certainly back in the limelight and Emily was back to being her shadow.

In between classes Naomi saw an opportunity to talk to Emily alone and jumped for it. "Emily. Wait, Ems." She called out as Emily entered the girls' room. She almost ran into Emily who'd turned around and waited for her inside- arm's crossed over her chest. "Let me explain."

"There is no need for you to explain. I heard you the first time. Like I said before, I'll manage."

"No, that's not it." She glanced over at a group of beauty school students primping their hair in the mirror. "I like you." She admitted out loud. The gay boy was the fist one to look over at the two girls. "Can I help you?" Naomi asked once he didn't stop staring at the two girls in front of him. Her glare must have done the trick because he and the rest of the beauty school clique headed out the door in giggles to leave the two of them in peace.

"You like me?" Emily didn't know what to believe and Naomi could hear the trepidation in her voice.

"Yes. I do."

"And…"

"And… It's hard."

"Why?"

"Because I know you like me."

That answer certainly confused the redhead more, "What?" She sighed after Naomi didn't answer right away. "Whatever." She was getting tired of Naomi's indecision. Whatever the hell she needed to figure it out on her own.

"No. Wait." Naomi reached out to stop her from leaving.

"Do you like me only when you're drunk? Is that it, Naomi?" Emily asked. "The rest of the time I'm nothing?"

"No!" That wasn't true at all. She wasn't always drunk when she thought of Emily. When she thought about touching her and kissing her and being with her. Alcohol did loosen up her inhibitions but it didn't change her feelings from what they already were. "I never said that."

"You didn't have to say it." The redhead turned away again to leave.

"No! Listen-"

"I've got to go."

Naomi quickly grabbed the girl and spun her around towards her. As soon as her lips connected with Emily's she knew how right this was. Automatically, Emily reached out to touch the blonde, her hands upon her neck as the kiss intensified. Emily was always surprised how soft her hair really was. She would have thought the bleaching would have dried it out but it wasn't. It's was soft as silk. Especially the fringes right around her neck.

But, how many times was Naomi going to rope her in only to let her go again? Coming back to her senses Emily backed away and looked at Naomi with dazed eyes, "I… I'm going to be late for class." With that she turned around and exited.

"Shit." In disappointment Naomi kicked in a stall door. "Shit!"

A flush of a toilet and an opening of a stall door at the end of the bathroom lead to a nonchalant Effy glancing at Naomi. "You alright?" she asked as she washed her hands.

Naomi sighed in frustration, "Do I look all right?"

"No." Effy responded as she lit a cigarette and sat on the sink. "But then again, none of us are."

"You're a bit mental, aren't you?"

Effy actually smiled, "We all have our gifts." She offered Naomi a drag of her cigarette. "What's going on over there?" she motioned to the door. She almost chuckled when she saw Naomi bite her lip, "It's obvious you like each other. Anyone can see it if they just look…" Naomi returned the cigarette to her. She took another drag. "You hate the one you love, you love the one you hate."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Observation… It's nice to get a happy ending once in a while though. If they exist."

Naomi was still puzzled by Effy, ever since the day she met her. This was one peculiar girl. "And with that I'm going to be late for class. See you around, Ef."

"Happy endings." Effy jumped off the sink. "Happy endings indeed."

* * *

After Naomi kissed her in the girls' room Emily couldn't pay any attention the rest of the day. After all how could she? Naomi was driving her mad. Especially since the blonde was in most of her classes and acting like she hadn't just said what she said and done what she'd done in the bathroom. Why was it so confusing? Now here she was with JJ again after counseling- still thinking of Naomi as he spoke to her about his own fucked up day. "Two steps forward, one step back." She sighed. Her eyes widened. She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

JJ frowned, confused, "That is an anecdote about a frog trying to climb out of a water well. Frog in a well."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

Emily was embarrassed she was caught daydreaming. "I'm sorry, Jonah. I'm a bit out of it today."

"It's all right. At least you listen to me. Most of the time anyway." He smiled.

Emily needed to get her mind off Naomi again, "So, you told her?" He'd been talking about Effy. At least she was pretty sure that's what he'd been talking about. All she could concentrate on were Naomi's soft blonde hair and flavoured lips.

JJ nodded, "I told her."

"And?"

"She just looked at me. I think I shocked her. Then Cook came up from behind and started to make out with her right in front of me. In the hallway." JJ hit is head. "Cook's right. Maybe I am a scrawny mousy little queer boy. I'll never know what to do. Retard. Retard."

Emily watched him get locked on. "Jonah?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Stupid fuck."

"Jonah. Look at me, Jonah!" She thought what to do. Flashing him wasn't an option, it was quite cloudy and cold out today. But, maybe… "Jonah!" She grabbed his hand and put it on her left breast.

"Oh."

That worked. "Look, I'll teach you a few things, alright?" No one was more surprised than she was at the offer. What the hell was she thinking?

"Emily?"

It wasn't like she was about to have sex with the guy. Just a little help, a nudge in the right direction, friend to friend. She looked into his blue eyes, Naomi's were bluer. She grabbed his other hand, Naomi's were softer. He held both her breasts, Naomi's touch was gentler.

JJ's brain began to process. Girl breast, soft, round, not too big. He squeezed.

Emily jumped. "Jonah, not so hard."

JJ looked up at her, "Really? Cook says-"

"Cook's a cock. Not every girl likes it rough or against a wall."

"How does Naomi like it?"

Emily was thrown by the question, "What?"

"Was that supposed to stay in the vault?"

"Uh…What?" How did JJ know? She quickly took his hands off her breasts.

"Pandora's. I saw you." He looked at her sheepishly. "Cook says her lips taste like cherry chapstick. Is that true?"

Yes, they did. "Cook?" It felt like a blow to her stomach.

"Yeah."

Emily thought it was impossible to grow even more confused by the girl, "When?"

"They got it on. After the elections."

A part of her felt she should have known. Something happened that day to make Cook and Naomi a bit more civil with each other even though he still loved to rile her up and she loved to tell him off. Not in a million years would she have guessed it was due to them sleeping together. She still made out with her after that? Still told her she liked her? "After the elections?"

JJ heard her voice break. He then realized why she looked so sad. The elections came after he saw Emily and Naomi kissing. He didn't know about the night they spent in the woods. "Oh… Are you all right? Emily?"

Thoughts kept popping up. Why hadn't Naomi told her? It wasn't like they were dating or anything but was she still sleeping with him? Was she playing them both? She quickly got up to leave. "Yes, Jonah. Everything is all right. I should go though."

He watched her walk away. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He was such a fuck up. He'd never ever surf and turf.

* * *

"What the fucks wrong with you?" Katie yelled from the living room after Emily slammed the front door. She was currently curled up on the couch with Freddie watching the telly.

"Leave me alone, Katie. Not now." Emily threw her purse by the front door and peeked in the side room. She was taken aback to see Freddie in her house. With his arm around her sister. It shouldn't have surprised her really. Katie had broken up with Danny the night of the accident.

"You look like hell." Her sister commented.

Emily looked over at Freddie and then back at her twin. "Right." She headed up the stairs to her room.

"Huh?" Katie asked Freddie. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Katie asked as she opened the door to their room. Her sister was silently crying on her bed.

"She's straight, alright? Naomi slept with Cook. You happy?"

"What? No! … I saw him kiss her but I thought he was just doing that to piss her off." Emily's crestfallen face made it obvious she shouldn't have said that. "Besides, you can't believe Cook. He'd say anything to rile you up. He loves fucking with you."

"JJ told me."

Katie realized if it was JJ telling her then it was pretty much true. JJ never lied. She began to pace in their small room. "Fucking cunt. Who does she think she is leading you around like that?"

Emily sniffled, "Are you… defending me?"

"Don't act so fucking surprised. You're my sister. Of course I'll defend you, you stupid whale. I love you."

Freddie softly knocked from the door, "You all right?" he asked Emily.

"Not now, Freds." Katie shooed him away, "Girl talk and all. Why don't you wait downstairs, yeah?" She turned over to her sister as soon as he'd gone. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Emily didn't want to go to school the next day but Katie dragged her anyway. She especially didn't want to attend her first class since it was politics and Naomi would surely be there. They all would be there. Cook, Freddie, Effy, JJ. Even Panda who'd switched into the class their first day of college.

As soon as they arrived at the classroom Emily saw Katie beeline towards Naomi. The blonde was already sitting on her desk aimlessly doodling in her notebook. "Katie…" She warned.

But, Katie didn't care. She slapped Naomi over the head from behind. "What the fuck?" The blonde quickly stood up and turned around. "Katie?"

"You fuck Cook?"

Half the class was stunned by the question. Effy looked intrigued.

Just as Naomi was about to negate it Cook interrupted, "Eh, look here twinsie -"

"Shut the fuck up, Cook. Well," she asked Naomi, "Did you?"

"What?" Naomi looked to Emily, "No! I didn't!"

"The elections ring a bell?" Katie hinted.

"Elections?" Naomi looked over at Cook who shrugged his shoulders. "No! It was just a stupid bet."

"What do you mean?" Emily pried.

"He though I'd sleep with him if he won the elections. I never-"

"You helped him win, you twat!" Katie interrupted, astounded. "You grabbed the college directors' breasts to get his votes counted!"

Naomi shook her head. "Emily, we didn't. Cook." She pleaded, "Cook, tell her!"

Cook hesitated but Naomi's sad eyes made him admit the truth, his good deed for the month. "She's a clever one, she is. Didn't sleep with me."

JJ wasn't the only one shocked. However, he was the most hurt by the admission. Cook lied to him. He didn't sleep with Naomi. Freddie just shook his head thinking what a complete fucking fuck Cook was.

"Did you make the bet before or after we slept together?" Emily asked all of a sudden.

The audible gasps in the room would have been comical if Katie didn't look like she was about to kill her sister. How could her twin out herself like that. It was social suicide.

Cook laughed out loud, "Oi! When did this happen and why wasn't I invited?"

Katie and Freddie yelled at him to shut up. Effy smirked at Naomi and Panda looked over at her confused.

"They slept together?" Pandora asked her best friend. "Like man-woman surf and turf?"

"Seems so, Panda."

"How?"

"You remember Cassie?"

Pandora had to reach back into her memory bank. "Oh! Right. Power of the pussy."

"Yeah. Power of the pussy."

JJ grabbed Cook, "You never slept with Naomi."

"For fucks sake NO!" Naomi yelled after overhearing the question. She was still processing the fact Emily outed them to their class.

"You lied to me?" JJ teared up, "I hate you."

Cook watched JJ run out of the room. "Hold up, Jenkins." He yelled as he ran after him.

Emily was still waiting for an answer. "Well? Before or after the lake?"

"Lake?" Pandora raised her eyebrows. "Wizza!"

"Before." Naomi stepped closer to the redhead, "I couldn't go through with it."

"Why?"

"I told you yesterday." And with that Naomi kissed her in front of everyone in the classroom. Hoots and whistles and even claps erupted.

Effy half smiled as Katie rolled her eyes and hit Freddie who was openly staring at her sister making out with Naomi. She had a lot of damage control to map out.

"Have I missed something?" Kieran asked from the entry way of his classroom.

6

"What was #6 on your things to do list?" Emily asked as she languidly played with Naomi's hair. They were in the blondes' room later that night, on her bed, in between the sheets.

Naomi laughed, "Oral sex."

Emily was surprised it was so low on the list, "What were 1-5?"

The blonde girl beneath her smiled, "Save the world."

THE END


	2. Part 1

**Title: A Comet Appears (1/5)**

**Author: a_lil_nothing**_**  
**_**Fandom: **_Skins __**  
**_**Pairing: **_Naomi/Emily__**  
**_**Rating: some language, Skins teen situations and some sexytime that isn't that graphic. So, I'd say PG-13? ****  
****Summary:**Using some of the episode descriptions and spoilers from ep 7, 8, 9 to write a fanfic. It'll be a multi part. **  
****Disclaimer: don't owe anything ****  
****Author's Notes: first time writing skins and English isn't my first language so imagine that. **

*

1

*

The clock on the wall ticked away as Emily played with her nails. It felt like the longest session ever. She looked up at her therapist, his eyes staring at her nervous twitch. Or, maybe he was looking at her skirt. She wasn't entirely sure. Good thing she was wearing pantyhose or it would have been even more uncomfortable. She didn't understand how Katie never got cold wearing those skirts.

Dr. Snowe sighed and looked back up at her, "Well, then, Katie our time is up. Same time next week?"

Emily couldn't help but smile for various reasons. "Right. See ya. I'm sure I'll have loads to talk about… You know, my _boy_friend and all." She quickly gathered up her belongings whilst trying not to giggle. She hurried out the room knowing someone was waiting for her.

JJ was all smiles as he watched Emily enter the waiting room. He was about to wave hello when he heard a man's voice call her back. He recognized Emily's therapist, Dr. Snowe.

"Katie, you dropped this." Dr. Snowe mentioned as he held out a piece of paper over to his patient. It looked like some sort of flyer for a political rally. He was intrigued by this since Katie had never shown any interest in politics. At all. Ever. All she ever talked about was her boyfriend. Sometimes her sister. Just like today.

JJ's confused look did not escape Emily's keen eyes, "Katie?"

"Thanks!" Emily quickly grabbed the flyer and dragged JJ off with her. "See you." She called out to her therapist.

"But, Em-"

"Sh for now, Jonah. Come on."

As soon as they exited the hospital JJ turned to the twin. "Clearly you're Emily." Only Emily called him Jonah.

Emily smiled, "I know that. But, he doesn't."

"He can't tell you apart, can he?" JJ shook his head. He honestly didn't think it was that hard to see. Even Cook and Freddie sometimes confused the two sisters. But, Katie's face was rounder. Emily's voice was huskier. Was he the only one that noticed the little details? The beauty mark? The bows in the hair? Maybe he wasn't the only one. Apparently Naomi could tell them apart. At least, he hoped so. "Katie put you up to this?"

Emily shook her head. "No. I just…" The redhead sighed. How would she explain this? That the sessions were already paid for and Katie was actually off with Danny somewhere and so she decided to take her place because she needed to talk to someone even if she was telling her story in code? Talking about Naomi without really talking about Naomi did help her. It wasn't that hard to substitute the pronouns. She'd been doing that all her life.

"It's good to talk to someone, isn't it? Makes you feel like you're not going insane."

Emily was surprised by JJ's insight. "Yeah."

"I'm not insane."

Emily almost laughed at that, "You're friends with Cook." She watched JJ squirm, unaware that the three musketeers were hardly on friendly terms right now. Emily registered his pensive look and said the first thing to pop in her head, "Lets go get ice cream."

*

"And then Freddie said I had to choose." JJ finished his story. "How do you choose exactly? They're my brothers. My best mates. Why would they act this way all over a girl?" He wondered aloud as he took a long sip of his chocolate milkshake.

"I think it's hard. When someone new comes into a group the dynamics change." She meant to add 'people get jealous for no reason' as well but didn't.

"We all like Effy but- What?"

"You like Effy, too?" Emily didn't get it at all. Effy never spoke. How could they possibly know they liked her without a proper conversation? True, with Naomi she learned about her by watching her, hearing her talk (or argue really) all those years ago but even back then she was always so passionate, so smart, so gorgeous when she got ticked off about some stupid comment some arsehole would make. Effy just observed. What was so hot about that?

"I've liked her since the first time I saw her."

Emily could see the truth in that statement. "Aw, sweet."

JJ shook his head, "No. It's a mess. First Cook, then Freddie. I will not be a casualty. Besides, she's too much of a lady for me. I must start lower. Not as low as that prostitute but-"

Emily almost choked on her vanilla milkshake. "Prostitute?! Jonah-"

"It wasn't my idea!"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Cook."

"It was a disaster. All I wanted to do was kiss. I need to learn that before advancing to the next phase."

"You're a virgin?!" She quickly realized how her shock sounded, "God. Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright. I am." Not that he liked that fact but it was the truth.

"I think it's rather cute actually." After all it wasn't too long ago she was part of that select group as well. As if by kismet her phone began to beep - a text message from Naomi. "I'm sorry, Jonah, but I gotto go."

JJ found Emily's grin after reading the message rather nice. He'd never seen such a genuine smile from her before. "All right, Ems."

Emily finished off her milkshake careful not to get a brain freeze. "I'm glad we have therapy the same day, Jonah." She said as she stood up. She really did. It was a coincidence when they ran into each other a few weeks back and decided to make it a regular meet up. Emily quite liked hanging out with him after therapy. It was therapy after therapy. "See ya."

JJ watched her walk away with a smile on his face. He truly was happy for her.

*

As soon as Emily saw the bleached blonde standing arms crossed against the lamppost her face flushed. She couldn't help her reaction. She still tasted her kisses, still felt her touch, still dreamt of that night in the forest where her daydreams came true. Things were still a bit up in the air, they were taking it slow knowing they were actually working backwards on their relationship, and it was rather difficult at times for her. She really hoped she could manage.

Naomi's eyes narrowed as soon as she noticed Emily walking up towards her without a care in the world and a really big smile. "Bloody hell. Where've you been? I've been waiting here for ages."

Emily grinned, "No, you haven't. You're still breathing heavily from the bike ride over. Or are you just happy to see me?"

"Shut up." A coy smile lit up her face. "You ready?"

Emily shrugged. "For a vegan cooking class? I don't think so."

"Everything once, yes? Come on." She said as she locked her bike on the bike rack. "It'll be fun."

Emily inwardly squirmed. 'Everything once' had become Naomi's new mantra. Now whenever they hung out it had to be something new, something one or both had never done before. It was fun but sometimes a bit disconcerting. Like right now. "Bet it'll taste like cardboard."

"Trust me." Naomi grabbed her hand and lead the way. "It wont. She lived at my house for a few months and it was the best suppers we'd had in ages."

"How's that going by the way?" Emily asked as they entered the building. "Quiet house? No more games of guess who?"

"It's just Kieran now."

"Kieran?" Emily stopped in her tracks, "'I fucking hate being a teacher' Kieran? What's he doing there?"

"My mum."

"Eh?" Naomi bit her lip as she watched Emily's face scrunch up in that cute way of hers. "OH!" The twin yelled, once she finally understood what Naomi meant. "Gross."

*

Naomi had to walk home this time a bit slower than usual. Not because she was walking with her bicycle and Emily (whose legs were a bit shorter than hers) but because she was walking with a sluggish Emily. An adorably sluggish Emily. She had to suppress a giggle the third time she noticed the redhead slow down again and rub her belly. "I told you the food would be unbelievable."

"I know! I can't believe how full I am. Why'd you let me have that third helping? I'm going to be as big as a door by the time the classes are done." Not to mention the milkshake outings with JJ.

"I highly doubt that." Naomi side glanced at her companion. Her blue eyes roved up and down that body she knew quite well. She quickly looked away after her cheeks flush at a thought.

"How'd you stay fit eating her food every night?" Emily asked.

Naomi stopped to look at her. "I thought my body wasn't anything special?"

"Oh, no, it is." Emily smiled, "I was obviously lying." If only she could show her how special it truly was again.

The blonde nudged her with her bike. "And perving."

Emily seemed to take offense to that. "I wasn't." Off Naomi's raised eyebrows, she added, "I was looking at your back dimples."

"My what?"

"These little dimples you have in your lower back."

Naomi handed off her bicycle to Emily and twirled trying to get a good look at her back. "Where?" she joked.

Emily laughed at the girl's antics. "I'll show you next time. I mean…"

Naomi couldn't believe how different Emily looked without a smile on her face, when she was worried she may have said something wrong. It was heartbreaking. Something inside her wanted to see a smile on Emily Fitch's face forever. "Give me back my bike."

*

"Well, then…" Emily looked over at Naomi once they reached her yellow house. Beautiful Naomi that looked even better in the dimming sun's rays. "Thanks again for the class. I should probably take up running though."

"Thanks for walking me home."

Emily nodded. "See you." She half waved and started walking off.

"Em, wait." Naomi called out as she rested her bicycle against the cement in the car park.

"Yeah?" she turned around and attentively watched Naomi walk up to her.

"I just…" She hesitated for one second before leaning in and softly kissing the redhead on the lips. She then caressed her arm, linking their hands together. "Good night."

Emily blushed knowing how much she wanted to kiss her again and again and never stop. Her brown eyes darted to the house, something distracted her. "Your mother is waving at us." Emily couldn't help but shyly wave back at her. Gina had been so sweet that morning she'd woken up alone in Naomi's bed. Her advice not to give up on Naomi worked well too.

"Oh god." Naomi stuck her middle finger out at her mother with her free hand. "She's so embarrassing."

Emily laughed but ducked behind Naomi once a bathrobe wearing Kieran also started to wave from the bay window. "Shit!"

Naomi threw her arm over Emily's shoulders and waved at their teacher. "Welcome to my world." She rapidly kissed Emily's cheek and went inside.

Naomi's mother met her at the door, "Hello, love. Emily was it?"

"Guess now we know why she's never had a boyfriend." Kieran added.

Naomi just smiled as she walked upstairs to her room. "Shut up."

*


	3. Part 2

**Title: A Comet Appears (2/5)**

**Author: a_lil_nothing**_**  
**_**Fandom: **_Skins __**  
**_**Pairing: **_Naomi/Emily__**  
**_**Rating: some language, Skins teen situations and some sexytime that isn't that graphic. So, I'd say PG-13? ****  
****Summary:**Using some of the episode descriptions and spoilers from ep 7, 8, 9 to write a fanfic. It'll be a multi part. **  
****Disclaimer: don't owe anything. ****  
****Author's Notes: someone asked me to split up the story in chapters. ok. =) **

**PS: A jumper is not a sweater in the Americas like in the UK. It's another term for an overall. **

*

2

*

Two days later found the whole gang crashing a classmates' party. After a few hours of drinks and spliffs and other things she wasn't sure she'd taken Emily was surprised she was still thinking clearly. It took all her willpower not to gently grab Naomi's face and kiss her every time she smiled over at her and ask if she was all right. She'd show her 'all right' if they weren't in a room full of drunken and horny teenagers.

They both sat on a dingy, old couch. A couple next to them was making out and another couple in front of them were practically dry humping as they danced. Both couples oblivious to the amount of people around them staring, laughing or dancing.

"Charming." Naomi groaned at the open display.

"His technique is a bit sloppy, don't you think?"

"I'd say." She stared at the blue jeans, at their entwined legs. "That is going to chafe."

"That's why skirts are better." Emily smiled.

The couple beside Naomi unexpectedly decided they needed more room and jerked her into Emily's personal space. She was almost on top of the redhead, her beer just about spilled over the smaller girl.

"Well, hello there." Emily giggled. "Welcome back." Naomi's face was so close to her own and she was wearing that scented oil that drove her crazy with lust. She just needed to move about two inches to press their lips together. She reached over and gently held on to the blonde's wrist to stop the drink from ending up all over her lap.

The blonde took a deep breath to calm her nervousness down. It didn't work. Emily smelled like smokes and vodka and something so uniquely her. Just like that night in the woods. "Emily…"

The redhead could see it in her eyes. Naomi's eyes were always so expressive. With just one single look she could tell what Naomi was thinking. She could see what she was feeling. Those blue, blue eyes never lied. Even without Naomi voicing it, Emily understood what she'd meant. It was still too soon for an open display of affection. "I'm going to the loo." She maneuvered around the blonde and stood up. Even though the room spun quite violently Emily walked towards some stairs. Quickly. She didn't want Naomi to see her disappointment.

"Emily. Wait."

"Naomikins, come along." Cook popped out of nowhere and held her back. Naomi hadn't even noticed he was near since her eyes were on the retreating figure.

"Cook, let me go." She tried twisting away.

Cook held on tighter. "You might want to pause. Twinsie over there is staring daggers and you don't want to be angering that puppy. You know what they say about redheads and temper."

"She's not a real red-" Cook cut her off with a harsh kiss. "Oh, for fucks sake!" Naomi pushed him away. "What are you doin'?!"

"Helping a girl out." Cook laughed as he watched her furiously rub her lips and take a swig of her beer to erase the taste of his lips on hers.

"You fuck!" she retched.

"Got her eyes off you, didn't it?" He motioned over to Katie. Emily's twin was now laughing at something some football player was pantomiming.

Naomi rolled her eyes. Cook's shit eating grin was so maddening. Ever since the election their respect for each other had moved up a tiny, tiny fraction. About 100th of a centimeter. It was unfathomable that Cook was actually looking out for her and Emily. "Stop being a nice bastard." She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Why? I like helping 'clever' girls." He wiggled his eyebrows. Naomi crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him un-amused. "What's going on over there with you and your girl? All's not well in lovey land?"

"She's not… my girl."

Cook threw his arm over her shoulders. "That's the way to do it, babe. Shag 'em and leave 'em."

The blonde quickly squirmed away from his embrace and began to walk away. "Tosser."

"See ya later, blondie." He yelled out to her. He grabbed a random stranger's bottle out of their hand, "Give me that and get lost, fucker." He chugged the vodka as he thought to himself that at least he'd gotten a kiss out of it.

*

Emily was confused. It wasn't surprising really. She was a bit drunk, a bit high and never had been in this house before in her life. This was the third door she was opening in hopes of finding a bathroom. The last two had been quite revealing. Behind one door it looked like an orgy was taking place. It would have been interesting to watch if her bladder weren't about to burst. The other one contained a group playing spin the bottle. That was so primary school to her.

"Jesus. I need to pee." She whispered as she leaned with her back against the wall. She spun around and touched her forehead against the wallpaper. A light tap on her shoulder turned her around again. "Jonah!" she greeted her friend.

"Emily? May I ask what you are doing?"

"Looking for the loo."

"In the walls?"

She would have laughed if she didn't have to pee so badly. "No, on this floor. I think I went up some stairs. I'm pretty sure this isn't the ground floor."

"It isn't. Bathroom is that way." He pointed to the last door down the corridor. "I've just used it. There's no soap."

"Thank you." She voiced as she pushed herself off the wall.

JJ was about to hold on to the wobbly girl when Naomi's voice interrupted. "I got this, JJ. Thanks." He noticed how quickly Emily looked away from the blonde- as if she didn't want to acknowledge her presence. He could feel the tension in the air and looked on as Naomi reached out and grabbed Emily's hand. He was expecting a different reaction from the redhead when Emily shyly smiled at the blonde. Naomi's own expression was quite tender as well. "Come on, Ems. Let's get you to the loo on time."

How would he ever lose his virginity if he couldn't understand women? No wonder.

*

"Turn around!" Emily twittered. True, she hadn't let go of Naomi's hand until both were inside the bathroom but still.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to pee with you looking at me." Naomi may have been raised in a commune with a few naked people walking about in her house but Emily still had a modicum of modesty in her. Even if they'd already slept together.

"Why am I even in here?" The taller girl asked herself as she turned around only to face the bathroom's mirror. She couldn't help but watch as Emily struggled to unbutton her jumper. "Need a hand?"

"I've got my own. Thanks."

Naomi laughed as she continued to watch Emily's great battle. "Em, let me."

"No. I can do this." She finally unbuttoned the first of four. "See!" She grinned at Naomi in victory and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Careful with that."

"Or what?" she impishly retorted.

Naomi twirled around. "I could either say something double entendre or show you."

Emily felt her cheeks redden. "Can we leave the show and tell until after I've peed?" she motioned for the blonde to turn around again. "I still have three more buttons to go."

Naomi didn't turn away. Instead she moved closer to the redhead. "Show and tell, eh?" she reached over and began unbuttoning the rest of the jumper for Emily. Slowly.

"Yeah." Emily paused and looked down at Naomi's hands as they finished their task. "If you want."

A loud banging on the door startled the two. Each girl jumped back away from the other while Emily's jumper fell down to her ankles. She almost tripped over herself.

"Jesus!" Naomi shouted. Her heart was racing from the fright. She quickly opened the door and asked, "Yes?" in a huff to the interloper.

It was a footballer grabbing his crotch and doing the pee-pee dance. "I need the toilet. Now."

"We're busy here. Fuck off." She slammed the door in his face.

*

Katie grabbed her sister as soon as her feet stepped off the last step of the staircase. "Fucks sake. Where the fuck have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." The unfriendly stare at the girl next to her twin did not go overlooked.

"I went to the loo."

Katie didn't even want to know why Naomi was following her sister around. "Danny's here to pick us up, yeah." As if the whole party couldn't hear Danny's incessant honking loud and clear. "Let's go." She pulled her along.

"Wait." Emily pleaded as she struggled to get out of Katie's grasp. She didn't want to leave just yet. She and Naomi still had to show and tell.

"Katie-" Naomi started. Katie's behaviour was unjustified.

Katie turned over to the girl and yelled at her, "Leave us the fuck alone!"

At that point a few party goers took notice of the commotion. Freddie and Effy walked over to them, both with drinks in hand, to see what was going on. Pandora and Thomas followed as well. Cook was already laughing at the scene in front of him and JJ was worried he'd start to hyperventilate any moment now. He hated confrontations.

"What's going on then?" Freddie asked trying to break the tension as Effy quietly regarded the three girls. Naomi looked extremely uncomfortable. Emily looked as if she were about to cry. And Katie looked ready to hit someone. Probably Naomi, she gathered. The party was finally getting interesting.

"We're leaving." Katie declared, staring at her sister. "Now."

Emily shrank under that gaze. The last thing she needed right now was another fight with her sister. Especially one with witnesses. She looked over at Naomi and a tiny smile escaped her lips. She saw Naomi's shoulders slump in defeat and Emily suddenly felt like a complete ass. Plus, Danny's constant honking was getting to her as well.

And with that the twins left the party.

"You all right, Naomi?" JJ asked as soon as the door slammed behind the sisters. The blonde looked a bit shell shocked to him and he knew why. One of the many secrets locked up in his head.

"Yeah, Jay, I am." As soon as the question registered she looked over at JJ. "What?" Did he know? Could he tell?

Her intense gaze bothered him a bit. "N-nothing. Nothing at all."

Cook reached over to the blonde, "Come on, babes. Let's get this fucking party started. Gimme your lighter."

*


	4. Part 3

**Title: A Comet Appears (3/5)**

**Author: a_lil_nothing**_**  
**_**Fandom: **_Skins __**  
**_**Pairing: **_Naomi/Emily__**  
**_**Rating: some language, Skins teen situations and some sexytime that isn't that graphic. So, I'd say PG-13? ****  
****Summary:**Using some of the episode descriptions and spoilers from ep 7, 8, 9 to write a fanfic. It'll be a multi part. **  
****Disclaimer: don't owe anything. ****  
****Author's Notes: first time writing skins and English isn't my first language so imagine that. **

*

3

*

Why people organized protests so early in the mornings was beyond her. Especially on Saturday mornings Those were meant for sleeping in and then watching cartoons. Naomi wasn't supposed to be walking out of her house on the way to the bus stop right now. She should be in bed, naked, eating a banana and watching her stolen telly. It didn't help either that after Emily left the party last night she ended up drinking a lot more with Cook and poor JJ and now had the biggest hangover she'd had since the beginning of the school term. She showered twice last night and again this morning, vaguely remembering a fight and a couch fire. Or was it a couch fire and then a fight? she wondered as she hurried down the walkway.

"Naomi. Naomi, wait."

The blonde was surprised to hear Emily's husky voice call out from behind. She turned to see the girl hurrying to catch up with her. "I gotto go. I'm going to be late."

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Because." She could tell that answer would not be sufficient enough for the girl. "I care." Emily declared. She couldn't think of another reason.

"About what? What are we protesting, Emily? Do you even know?"

"It's about…" the twin shuffled in place, "injustice and… mean people?" She should have re-read the flyer. Possibly searched on the internet. Naomi was definitely not amused by her answer. "All right, so I don't really know what it's about." Her eyes widened when Naomi turned away from her. "Look, I just want to spend the day with you." _Fuck._ She rolled her brown eyes heavenwards. She hated how desperate she sounded but it was true. Last night hadn't ended as she'd hoped and wanted to make it up to her.

Naomi smiled a small smile before turning back to Emily, "Come on then."

*

Ten minutes was a long time to sit next to each other without talking. Naomi was lazily resting her head against the buses' windowpane as Emily kept stealing glances at her drowsy face. She wasn't sure who'd grabbed whom's hand first but she was glad for the comfort of Naomi's fingers entwined with hers.

She was normally shy and didn't mind the peaceful quiet since usually it was a calm quiet. But the calm flew out the window whenever she was around Naomi. Being with the blonde made her feel so special. The energy was different. It was exciting.

Perhaps it was the second cup of tea she'd drank that morning that made her restless. "Aren't you going to say something?"

No, not really, Naomi thought but asked "About what?" instead.

"Katie. Last night?"

"It's not my place." Naomi didn't know why Katie was always such a cunt to her. She'd presumed after the joking around at Panda's party that she'd at least be civil. After yesterday's confrontation she couldn't have been more mistaken.

"She's a right bitch she is. Kept me up all night talking. Like I give a shit about Danny's upcoming contract and- Hello?" She realized Naomi wasn't really paying attention. "You all right?"

The blonde nodded slightly. "I'm a bit hung over. Mum made me this fruit thing with a raw egg in it. I don't think it's working."

"Fruits and eggs? Bleh." Emily's 'gross' face was actually quite cute. "That doesn't sound too appetizing. Are you sure that isn't making it worse? Maybe you should-"

"Who's got 'I cant shut my mouthism' now?" Naomi's smug smile was contagious.

Emily chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'm nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

The redhead didn't really know how to explain it. "Your friends. They're going to be there, right? I've never met them before."

"Luce and Ames? They're shitheads. They're probably skipping out on this protest like they do half the times. They're quite disappointing. Plus, it looks like it might rain."

"So, why you going?"

"Because… I care." She grinned and Emily playfully hit her arm.

*

Emily was surprised at the large amount of people at the protest site especially since she now knew it was a just a demonstration to improve safety for cyclists and walkers around the city. The posters and banners said so. It was random but she guessed it was something that truly affected all of them. In particular Naomi who loved riding her bicycle.

"Oh god."

"What?" Emily asked as she panned the square. She saw two girls about their ages trekking their way with beers in hand. Had Emily been alone she would have probably been somewhat alarmed. They looked like indie emo rocker chicks with attitudes. All the facial piercings didn't help either.

The large smile coming from the brunette made it obvious that these were Naomi's friends. "'Bout time, Bells. This is our third." Lucy spoke, clinking her bottle with her companions.

Jesus! Naomi shook her head. It was 9 in the morning and they were already getting sloshed. Furthermore, she hated that nickname. "Emily, these are Lucy and Amy." She introduced each one. They nodded their heads hello to the newbie.

"Hi." The redhead shyly waved.

"You look familiar." The black haired girl, Amy, stated. "We know you?"

Emily shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Fuck me!" Lucy jumped in place. "You're from Bristol Grammar! I remember you! You're the one that kissed Bells at Michelle's party! You're Fitch bitch's sister, aint you?"

"Hell, yeah!" Amy laughed loudly in agreement. "That night was classic. The two of yous fighting like that. We'd smoked so much weed we thought we'd hallucinated it."

The comment piqued Naomi's interest since she didn't remember much of what happened that night. She recalled drinking, smoking and dancing and then all of a sudden a pair of soft, soft lips on her mouth. Surely she would have remembered Katie and Emily fighting. Where the hell was she when that happened?

"Yeah. It was like watching someone fight themselves against a mirror. You and Bells friends now?"

Naomi was saved a reply by the bull horn announcing the start of the protest. She looked over at Emily and detected the redhead was somewhat embarrassed by the remarks Lucy and Amy were making. Why did she look a little guilt ridden as well?

*

After the demonstration the foursome decided to grab a bite to eat. The weather had turned for the better and so they were sat outside. Amy'd just finished telling Naomi and Emily about her latest adventure, "I'm telling you, Bells, you've got to do it. It's fucking amazing."

"Yeah. You should hear her terrified screams in the video I took. It's fantastic." Lucy laughed.

"I'll be sure to pencil it in." The blonde's sarcasm wasn't lost on anyone. There was no way Naomi was going to bungee jump off any bridge any time soon. She wasn't that adventurous. She took a quick look at Emily. The redhead had been quiet for a while now and it actually made Naomi somewhat uncomfortable. She saw the twin hadn't finished her cheese burger either. "You done?"

Emily lifted her eyes from her drink, "What? Oh. Yeah. I'm not… hungry."

Amy and Lucy had been keenly watching their interaction all morning having been surprised when they saw Naomi arrive with the smaller girl in tow. They now looked at each other knowingly. "So, how far you've gone through your 'things to do' list, Bells?"

"I'm sure she's check off a few.' Amy added, "#6 for example."

"Things to do?" Emily asked as Naomi glared at her friends. Naomi had a 'things to do' list? Why didn't she know about it?

Lucy started to explain. "Yeah-"

"Shut up, you cow." The blonde warned.

Lucy and Amy laughed at her outburst. Emily just questioned her with her eyes and Naomi softly shook her head. She then grimaced when she saw a figure that looked a lot like James Cook walking towards them. "Oh, shit."

"Titties!" Cook announced by way of hello. "What a surprise. Who are yous?" he inquired as he grabbed Emily's half eaten burger and took a bite.

Emily quickly reached over for it. "Cook, leave it." She threw it down on her plate, "Go away."

"What's this, ladies? Weekly meeting of Sapphos are us?"

Amy and Lucy chuckled at the joke. Emily's shocked look would have been hilarious too if her demeanor hadn't changed so swiftly. She looked truly upset now. This made Naomi angry, "Fuck off, you cock!"

As usual, Cook was amused by her temper. "Don't be like that, Naomi. You know you want it."

"What?" Emily couldn't hide the confusion in her voice.

The boy smiled at each girl before replying, "Me cock."

This time Lucy and Amy laughed out loud. Naomi, on the other hand, quickly got up and grabbed him by his ear. She dragged him away from the table whilst yelling at him, "You twat! These are my friends!"

"Friends are overrated." He looked over to find Emily staring at them. "Besides, you walk on water for that one." With a self-satisfied grin, he waved at the twin.

Back at the table Lucy took this opportunity to inquire more about Naomi's new pal. "So, Emily, how long have you and her been friends?"

Looking back at them, Emily answered, "Um, not long."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Why?"

"No reason."

Naomi walked back to the table as she gave Cook her middle finger, "Goodbye, Cook." After sitting back down she sulked. "Fucking wanker."

"You all right?" Emily asked her.

Naomi nodded and took a sip of her lemonade. She half smiled at Emily as Lucy launched into another story of hers to break the prickly silence.

*

"You're being very quiet." She had been. Even since they had caught the bus back home.

Emily didn't know how to respond to Naomi's statement. If she had to admit it, she was overwhelmed by it all. These past few weeks, Naomi's odd friends, the random protest, Cook. Too much was whirling inside her head. She paused a second and looked at the blonde, "Fitch bitch?"

Naomi frowned. "Yeah, well. My opinion of your sister hasn't changed much since then." She could see the declaration hurt Emily. "I didn't mean it like that."

Emily shook her head, "No. I know she can be… difficult."

"Putting it mildly there, Ems."

"Katie's got issues."

"Don't we all?"

"Not like her." Truth be told she didn't want to get into this now. "Are you sure they're not a couple?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Luce and Ames?" Naomi laughed, "No! At least, I don't think so." She then looked as if a light bulb lit up over her head, "Do you think so?"

Emily grinned. Naomi could be so clueless sometimes, "They are so… gay, Bells."

Naomi elbowed her gently. "Don't call me that. I hate it."

"Why?"

"It's a stupid nickname. That's why."

"What's it mean?"

Naomi looked at her like she was insane. "Naomi Camp-bell?"

"Oh, right." Emily laughed at her moment of ditz. Naomi did too.

"Oi!" She quickly jumped up and rang the bell to get off the bus.

Emily was taken back by the sudden movement. "Where you going?"

"Let's go." She said as she took off to the back door. Her large 'warning: contains ideas' bag whacked a few knees on the way.

"Where?"

"Just come on."

*

"I think she's afraid of losing me." Emily took another drink from the bottle. They'd been here for over two hours, sitting on the grass, smoking, drinking, talking. The clouds rolled in again but luckily it wasn't too cold out yet.

"Who?" Naomi asked, playing with the weeds around them, "Katie?"

"Yeah. She's hates to be alone." Katie needed the limelight because she was a twin. She was used to always being around someone, always having someone there for her. That's why she always had a boyfriend. Emily on the other hand wanted solitude because of her twinhood. At least she did until she met Naomi.

"Then she shouldn't treat you like shit, should she?"

Emily took another drink. "I guess it's her way of showing me she loves me."

"Well, then, she must love me a whole lot." Naomi laughed at the absurdity of her comment. Once the connotation registered she looked over at Emily sitting across from her. The redhead was deep in thought. She touched her knee. "Em?" Emily looked over at her. "You don't think she's gay do you?" After the girl shrugged her shoulders Naomi reached over for the vodka bottle and took a swig, "Fucking hell."

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"I dunno."

Naomi drank again. "When did you know?"

Emily pretended to not hear her so Naomi asked again. "When I saw you." She shyly replied. "My back got all hot and… it got hard to breathe."

"Sounds like an asthma attack."

Leave it to Naomi to make a joke when she was being serious here. "I don't have asthma." And thank god for that because she liked smoking pot. It helped calm down her thoughts.

"But you never said anything. Not until…" that night.

"It was the last party of middle school. I never thought I'd see you again."

Naomi smiled at her softly a bit bashful. "And now here we are."

Emily took in a deep breath, "Where are we exactly?"

"At the park."

A burst of laughter erupted at her reply. Naomi could be so infuriating at times.

*


	5. Part 4

**Title: A Comet Appears (4/5)**

**Author: a_lil_nothing**_**  
**_**Fandom: **_Skins __**  
**_**Pairing: **_Naomi/Emily__**  
**_**Rating: some language, Skins teen situations and some sexytime that isn't that graphic. So, I'd say PG-13? ****  
****Summary:**Using some of the episode descriptions and spoilers from ep 7, 8, 9 to write a fanfic. It'll be a multi part. **  
****Disclaimer: don't owe anything. ****  
****Author's Notes: first time writing skins and English isn't my first language so imagine that. **

*

4

*

Naomi's light slumber was interrupted by the beeping of her cell phone. She'd fallen asleep five minutes after she arrived home & hadn't even bothered to have supper. Last nights party, today's early protest, and spending the day with Emily had drained her of her energy. She looked to her desk to see it was going on 2:30 in the morning and grumbled. Who the fuck was texting her at this hour?

"_Wyd?"_ asked the text from Emily. _"Come to a prty."_

Naomi's eyes adjusted to the brightness of her phone while she texted back a _"N thnks."_ Before she could roll over to go back to sleep another text arrived.

"_Y"_

Naomi sighed. _"Tired"_

"_Prty is shit" _

"_Y u there?"_ And why was she carrying on a conversation via text with Emily. She wanted to sleep- her bed was so warm and comfortable and she was pretty sure she'd been having a wet dream.

"_Katie." _Two seconds later another text came in._ "pls"_

The blonde sat up and turned on her little red Chinese lantern lights. _"Wru"_ If it was more than ten minutes away she wasn't going to go.

"_Beano's. Lol"_

What the fuck was Beano? she wondered. She then realized it was probably one of Danny's friends she'd met at Pandora's party as they all had nicknames that ended in 'o'. There had been so many footballers there that night it was weird. Good thing Panda's mom had been mdma'd out of her mind. _"Where?"_

"_Lol. idk" _

If Emily didn't know where the party was then how the hell would she get there? "Well I can't come get you then, can I?" she asked out loud as she texted the same to Emily.

"_I'll meet you smwhr" _

"_Where?"_ Once Emily didn't reply right away she grew impatient. She texted her back 30 seconds later. _"Hello??? Where?"_

"_Sorry. K yllng at me. ____ Told me to stop txtng."_

Anytime Emily spoke of Katie a protective streak ignited in Naomi. She didn't understand their dynamic at all. _"Where's the party?"_

"_Beanos ;-)."_

Naomi sighed again._ "Don't be a fuck and get me the addy."_

As she jumped out of bed and looked for some clothes to wear she kept asking herself, Why am I doing this?, over and over again. She was about to text Emily back and tell her she wasn't going to go when another text came in from the redhead.

"_Yorkshire - Maevis #22. Pbly hear the noiz from the stp."_

Oh, fuck, no. Naomi rolled her eyes again- the party was at least 30 minutes away.

*

The moment Naomi crossed the threshold of Beano's flat Katie's eyes narrowed in on the blonde. It was un-fucking believable. Emily had been fucking texting the bitch when she should have been dancing and flirting with all the available guys in the party- even the guys that had girlfriends. Hadn't she just spent all day with that 'I wanna save the whales and homeless puppies' debbie downer? She huffed in frustration as she watched her sister wave energetically at the blonde and call her over.

As they observed Naomi's attempt to walk around loud party goers and drunken footballers, Katie shouted, "Fucks sake, Emily, why'd you invite her?"

"Don't worry, Katie." Naomi crossed her arms over her chest once she was close enough to the twins, "I'm not staying." She could clearly see in Katie's features that she was so hating the fact she was there.

"Right you aren't."

"Well, then-" Naomi looked at Emily, "Come on." She'd already sacrificed 45 minutes of her time coming over here at Emily's behest. The last thing she wanted to do was to deal with Katie.

Emily drunkenly smiled and began to walk towards Naomi. Katie reached out faster than lightning and pulled her away, "What the fuck you doing? You can't just leave me here."

"It's your friend's party, Katie, not mine." Emily said a bit dizzy. Katie's unexpected action made her somewhat nauseous.

"No, it's not. What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you could use a little fun. You've had a stick up your ass even since-" She saw Emily's eyes were on the blonde, not her. She wasn't paying attention to her at all. Instead, she was watching Naomi talk to some drunken bloke. It looked as if he was hitting on her and Naomi was telling him off. "It's all about fucking her, isn't it?"

"What?" Emily asked completely taken aback.

"She's fucking weird, Emily. And she's turning you into a bigger weirdo than you already are."

"Fuck off."

"No. people talk, Ems. You can't just hang around her and not expect-"

"I don't care about what other people think." Why did Katie think she did? She never had and never would.

"No, you don't care. That's why you've got me to look out for you."

Emily almost laughed at that. Worried about her reputation? This coming from her slut of a sister. "I don't need your looking out for me. Not when it turns you into a fucking whale of a bitch."

"We going, Ems?" Naomi called out. She motioned to the drunken guy and did an air wank with her hand.

"Don't do this." Katie cried out as her sister staggered away from her. "Don't leave with her… Please."

"What was that about?" Naomi asked as soon as Emily caught up to her. A glance at the other twin confused her. She'd never see Katie look so hurt all the years she'd known her.

Emily took one last look at her twin before turning back to Naomi. "Let's just go."

*

How Emily knew about this abandoned house was a mystery. How she knew how to enter it was even more so. The old building, though tattered on the inside, had a beautiful rooftop garden and Naomi was actually quite pleased to see it was still being tended to. It really was beautiful. Especially with the moonlight shining upon it.

"I like to garden. This is where I come to garden." Emily randomly mentioned as she offered Naomi the vodka bottle.

Naomi sweetly declined, "Is that what you carry around in that purse of yours, Em? Don't the bottles weigh you down?"

Emily took another sip. "What do you carry around in yours? Pinot grigio?"

Naomi chuckled at the wine mention. She looked inside her purse and began to take out items one by one. "Hamlet by William Shakespeare." Emily wondered if Naomi was crazy for carrying around a school book. "What? I like it. Here are some… stockings for when it gets cold. Barrets for my hair. Flyers." Emily noticed one of them was the election flyer she'd made with the photo of Naomi from Cook's birthday party. It made her smile even more. "Pens. Markers. Oh! Here's the scone I was looking for two days ago." She held out the wrapped scone and offered it to the redhead.

Emily just laughed, "Ew!"

"Now you. Show and tell." She motioned to Emily's large, yellow purse.

"Show and tell, eh?" Emily though back to last night's party and how turned on she'd been whilst Naomi unbuttoned her jumper. So turned on. Like right now.

Emily's deeper than usual voice tickled her belly- like always. Naomi found it so cute, way sexy. She watched intently as Emily silently bit her lip and, without warning, took off her shirt. She was sitting in front of her in her bra. "Um, not quite what I meant, Ems." They simply sat there staring at each other- Emily shivering in the cold night air. "Emily-" she inched closer.

"Warm me up. I'm freezing." There was no burning fire to assuage the temperature this time around. Just Naomi and the moonlight.

"Shouldn't have taken your shirt off, then." Naomi admonished playfully.

Emily gave her a quick kiss on the lips and reached over to grab Naomi's shirt, "I read skin on skin contact works best." She kissed her again after slipping the garment off. She kissed her lips, her chin, her neck.

"So does keeping your clothes on." Naomi spoke in a hushed voice. She was momentarily confused when Emily's lips left her skin, the burning trail growing cold. She looked at her, so honest, so open. Emily leaned in again, gently held her face, and Naomi felt warm all over. "This works too."

The flurry of kisses and discarding of clothes on that rooftop could have been a world record. It had the passion of their first time but without the pressure. Each knew already what worked and what didn't. Even knowing that, they made sure to explore and find new tender buttons to push.

Emily's phone, on vibrate, began to chime. The redhead heard it but let it go to voicemail. She would be dammed to interrupt this. Naomi, on top of the redhead, was too busy tasting Emily's salty-sweet skin to care. Her touch and nips further drove the girl beneath her nuts. Emily pulled her mouth back onto hers and flipped them over. She liked being under Naomi but enjoyed being on top more. She moved her legs into the right position and began to feel the all too familiar rise of energy near her belly whenever she was around Naomi. It was intensifying quickly. She was going to explode soon.

The phone began to ring again as the tangle of legs and arms danced. Emily dropped her head by Naomi's neck and muttered a, "Fuck me." in regards to the phone. Naomi grinned. Her face was even lovelier by the moonlight and Emily kissed her again. The phone, however, kept ringing. "Fucking mobile." Emily quickly reached over to grab the phone whilst Naomi tenderly ran her hand up and down her naked back.

"What?!" Emily yelled into the cell phone. Naomi felt Emily stiffen unexpectedly and heard the concern in her voice. "Katie, calm down. Wait. No, I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere… No, Katie don't." Emily almost threw the phone to the ground. "Shit! Shit!" she cursed as she swiftly moved away from the warm body beneath her.

"What?" Naomi inquired as she watched Emily gather the clothes, not caring who's was what. She too stood up, the cold night air chilling her half naked body.

"She's at hospital. They've had an accident." She quickly began to dress. "Danny's hurt pretty badly." She paused to look at Naomi, "Oh god, what if-" Emily started to tear up and Naomi gathered her in her arms. She was shivering again. "I can't lose her. What if I'd lost her?"

"Shhh. It'll be alright." Naomi thought of what to say, what to do. She didn't think she was very good at comfort and reassurances.

"What do I do?"

Emily's look of desperation broke her heart. "Finish getting dressed for one." She kissed her forehead. "Come on."

*

Katie was now quite certain she had a concussion and was hallucinating. This could not be possible. Naomi fucking Campbell was walking into the A&E unit with her sister. And, "Is it my pain killers or is she fucking wearing your shirt?"

Emily looked over at Naomi and quickly realized her sister was right and that they were wearing each others shirts by accident. Obviously, Katie wasn't too badly hurt if she recognized that. "How's Danny?"

Katie couldn't believe she'd even ask such a question, "Who fucking cares? He's a stupid fuck. I had to get 17 stitches across my brow. Better not leave a scar, I tell you." She tried looking at her reflection in the glass. Damn dressing was huge.

"Well, at least you're ok, Katie."

Katie stared at the blonde. "Am I? How the fuck would you know?"

Naomi was taken aback by the venomous tone. "I-"

"Why the fuck are you here?" She turned over to her twin. "Why the fuck is she here?"

"I asked her to come."

Katie scoffed. "I bet she came a few times, rug munching lezza."

Emily was speechless. On the other hand Naomi wasn't. "Saying it like that is a bit redundant, Katie." Same old Katie. Not even a car accident could change that.

"I'm not fucking stupid, you know?" she told her sister.

"Yes, you are." Naomi disagreed.

"What?" Katie and Emily vocalized at the same time- their similar faces turned to Naomi.

"She's your sister for Christ's sake. Stop treating her like a-"

"You're insignificant except for the fact you've gayed up my sister. So fuck off, you fucking test subject."

Emily couldn't take it anymore. "Katie, stop."

"Or what? You're going to hit me with one of her strap-ons?"

"We don't need strap ons, you bint." She paused and realized what she just admitted to the last person she wanted to tell. "It's not like that."

Katie shook her head. "You cant be gay, you little shit. You told me you weren't. You swore it."

Emily took a quick breath. "I am gay, Katie. I was gay before her."

Naomi looked at her curiously. "You told me you'd never-"

"I hadn't. That doesn't mean I didn't know."

All Naomi could think was 'Wow. Impressive.' Katie, on the other hand, was stunned into silence by the announcement. Her gaze turned over to Naomi waiting for her admission as well.

"I, uh…" Naomi didn't know what to say. What could she say? She herself didn't know if she was or wasn't. All she knew was that she liked Emily. The same Emily whose eyes looked at her in regret and whose lithe body she'd been adoring a few minutes ago was walking away. "Emily-"

Katie roughly grabbed her arm. "Leave her be. Done enough fucking damage, haven't you?"

*


	6. Part 5

**Title: A Comet Appears (5/5)**

**Author: a_lil_nothing**_**  
**_**Fandom: **_Skins __**  
**_**Pairing: **_Naomi/Emily__**  
**_**Rating: some language, Skins teen situations and some sexytime that isn't that graphic. So, I'd say PG-13? ****  
****Summary:**Using some of the episode descriptions and spoilers from ep 7, 8, 9 to write a fanfic. It'll be a multi part. **  
****Disclaimer: don't owe anything. ****  
****Author's Notes: first time writing skins and English isn't my first language so imagine that. **

*

5

*

It was four days and five hours since that implosion in the hospital occurred. That's how long Emily had ignored her calls, texts and any attempt to talk to Naomi face to face. Katie never left her twin alone and Emily'd reverted back to shy little Emily following her sister around as Katie told tall tales about seeing her life flash before her eyes and a bright light at the end of the tunnel. Katie was certainly back in the limelight and Emily was back to being her shadow.

In between classes Naomi saw an opportunity to talk to Emily alone and jumped for it. "Emily. Wait, Ems." She called out as Emily entered the girls' room. She almost ran into Emily who'd turned around and waited for her inside- arm's crossed over her chest. "Let me explain."

"There is no need for you to explain. I heard you the first time. Like I said before, I'll manage."

"No, that's not it." She glanced over at a group of beauty school students primping their hair in the mirror. "I like you." She admitted out loud. The gay boy was the fist one to look over at the two girls. "Can I help you?" Naomi asked once he didn't stop staring at the two girls in front of him. Her glare must have done the trick because he and the rest of the beauty school clique headed out the door in giggles to leave the two of them in peace.

"You like me?" Emily didn't know what to believe and Naomi could hear the trepidation in her voice.

"Yes. I do."

"And…"

"And… It's hard."

"Why?"

"Because I know you like me."

That answer certainly confused the redhead more, "What?" She sighed after Naomi didn't answer right away. "Whatever." She was getting tired of Naomi's indecision. Whatever the hell she needed to figure it out on her own.

"No. Wait." Naomi reached out to stop her from leaving.

"Do you like me only when you're drunk? Is that it, Naomi?" Emily asked. "The rest of the time I'm nothing?"

"No!" That wasn't true at all. She wasn't always drunk when she thought of Emily. When she thought about touching her and kissing her and being with her. Alcohol did loosen up her inhibitions but it didn't change her feelings from what they already were. "I never said that."

"You didn't have to say it." The redhead turned away again to leave.

"No! Listen-"

"I've got to go."

Naomi quickly grabbed the girl and spun her around towards her. As soon as her lips connected with Emily's she knew how right this was. Automatically, Emily reached out to touch the blonde, her hands upon her neck as the kiss intensified. Emily was always surprised how soft her hair really was. She would have thought the bleaching would have dried it out but it wasn't. It's was soft as silk. Especially the fringes right around her neck.

But, how many times was Naomi going to rope her in only to let her go again? Coming back to her senses Emily backed away and looked at Naomi with dazed eyes, "I… I'm going to be late for class." With that she turned around and exited.

"Shit." In disappointment Naomi kicked in a stall door. "Shit!"

A flush of a toilet and an opening of a stall door at the end of the bathroom lead to a nonchalant Effy glancing at Naomi. "You alright?" she asked as she washed her hands.

Naomi sighed in frustration, "Do I look all right?"

"No." Effy responded as she lit a cigarette and sat on the sink. "But then again, none of us are."

"You're a bit mental, aren't you?"

Effy actually smiled, "We all have our gifts." She offered Naomi a drag of her cigarette. "What's going on over there?" she motioned to the door. She almost chuckled when she saw Naomi bite her lip, "It's obvious you like each other. Anyone can see it if they just look…" Naomi returned the cigarette to her. She took another drag. "You hate the one you love, you love the one you hate."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Observation… It's nice to get a happy ending once in a while though. If they exist."

Naomi was still puzzled by Effy, ever since the day she met her. This was one peculiar girl. "And with that I'm going to be late for class. See you around, Ef."

"Happy endings." Effy jumped off the sink. "Happy endings indeed."

*

After Naomi kissed her in the girls' room Emily couldn't pay any attention the rest of the day. After all how could she? Naomi was driving her mad. Especially since the blonde was in most of her classes and acting like she hadn't just said what she said and done what she'd done in the bathroom. Why was it so confusing? Now here she was with JJ again after counseling- still thinking of Naomi as he spoke to her about his own fucked up day. "Two steps forward, one step back." She sighed. Her eyes widened. She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

JJ frowned, confused, "That is an anecdote about a frog trying to climb out of a water well. Frog in a well."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

Emily was embarrassed she was caught daydreaming. "I'm sorry, Jonah. I'm a bit out of it today."

"It's all right. At least you listen to me. Most of the time anyway." He smiled.

Emily needed to get her mind off Naomi again, "So, you told her?" He'd been talking about Effy. At least she was pretty sure that's what he'd been talking about. All she could concentrate on were Naomi's soft blonde hair and flavoured lips.

JJ nodded, "I told her."

"And?"

"She just looked at me. I think I shocked her. Then Cook came up from behind and started to make out with her right in front of me. In the hallway." JJ hit is head. "Cook's right. Maybe I am a scrawny mousy little queer boy. I'll never know what to do. Retard. Retard."

Emily watched him get locked on. "Jonah?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Stupid fuck."

"Jonah. Look at me, Jonah!" She thought what to do. Flashing him wasn't an option, it was quite cloudy and cold out today. But, maybe… "Jonah!" She grabbed his hand and put it on her left breast.

"Oh."

That worked. "Look, I'll teach you a few things, alright?" No one was more surprised than she was at the offer. What the hell was she thinking?

"Emily?"

It wasn't like she was about to have sex with the guy. Just a little help, a nudge in the right direction, friend to friend. She looked into his blue eyes, Naomi's were bluer. She grabbed his other hand, Naomi's were softer. He held both her breasts, Naomi's touch was gentler.

JJ's brain began to process. Girl breast, soft, round, not too big. He squeezed.

Emily jumped. "Jonah, not so hard."

JJ looked up at her, "Really? Cook says-"

"Cook's a cock. Not every girl likes it rough or against a wall."

"How does Naomi like it?"

Emily was thrown by the question, "What?"

"Was that supposed to stay in the vault?"

"Uh…What?" How did JJ know? She quickly took his hands off her breasts.

"Pandora's. I saw you." He looked at her sheepishly. "Cook says her lips taste like cherry chapstick. Is that true?"

Yes, they did. "Cook?" It felt like a blow to her stomach.

"Yeah."

Emily thought it was impossible to grow even more confused by the girl, "When?"

"They got it on. After the elections."

A part of her felt she should have known. Something happened that day to make Cook and Naomi a bit more civil with each other even though he still loved to rile her up and she loved to tell him off. Not in a million years would she have guessed it was due to them sleeping together. She still made out with her after that? Still told her she liked her? "After the elections?"

JJ heard her voice break. He then realized why she looked so sad. The elections came after he saw Emily and Naomi kissing. He didn't know about the night they spent in the woods. "Oh… Are you all right? Emily?"

Thoughts kept popping up. Why hadn't Naomi told her? It wasn't like they were dating or anything but was she still sleeping with him? Was she playing them both? She quickly got up to leave. "Yes, Jonah. Everything is all right. I should go though."

He watched her walk away. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He was such a fuck up. He'd never ever surf and turf.

*

"What the fucks wrong with you?" Katie yelled from the living room after Emily slammed the front door. She was currently curled up on the couch with Freddie watching the telly.

"Leave me alone, Katie. Not now." Emily threw her purse by the front door and peeked in the side room. She was taken aback to see Freddie in her house. With his arm around her sister. It shouldn't have surprised her really. Katie had broken up with Danny the night of the accident.

"You look like hell." Her sister commented.

Emily looked over at Freddie and then back at her twin. "Right." She headed up the stairs to her room.

"Huh?" Katie asked Freddie. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

*

"What's going on?" Katie asked as she opened the door to their room. Her sister was silently crying on her bed.

"She's straight, alright? Naomi slept with Cook. You happy?"

"What? No! … I saw him kiss her but I thought he was just doing that to piss her off." Emily's crestfallen face made it obvious she shouldn't have said that. "Besides, you can't believe Cook. He'd say anything to rile you up. He loves fucking with you."

"JJ told me".

Katie realized if it was JJ telling her then it was pretty much true. JJ never lied. She began to pace in their small room. "Fucking cunt. Who does she think she is leading you around like that?"

Emily sniffled, "Are you… defending me?"

"Don't act so fucking surprised. You're my sister. Of course I'll defend you, you stupid whale. I love you."

Freddie softly knocked from the door, "You all right?" he asked Emily.

"Not now, Freds." Katie shooed him away, "Girl talk and all. Why don't you wait downstairs, yeah?" She turned over to her sister as soon as he'd gone. "Tell me everything."

*

Emily didn't want to go to school the next day but Katie dragged her anyway. She especially didn't want to attend her first class since it was politics and Naomi would surely be there. They all would be there. Cook, Freddie, Effy, JJ. Even Panda who'd switched into the class their first day of college.

As soon as they arrived at the classroom Emily saw Katie beeline towards Naomi. The blonde was already sitting on her desk aimlessly doodling in her notebook. "Katie…" She warned.

But, Katie didn't care. She slapped Naomi over the head from behind. "What the fuck?!" The blonde quickly stood up and turned around. "Katie?!"

"You fuck Cook?"

Half the class was stunned by the question. Effy looked intrigued.

Just as Naomi was about to negate it Cook interrupted, "Eh, look here twinsie -"

"Shut the fuck up, Cook. Well," she asked Naomi, "Did you?"

"What?" Naomi looked to Emily, "No! I didn't!"

"The elections ring a bell?" Katie hinted.

"Elections?" Naomi looked over at Cook who shrugged his shoulders. "No! It was just a stupid bet."

"What do you mean?" Emily pried.

"He though I'd sleep with him if he won the elections. I never-"

"You helped him win, you twat!" Katie interrupted, astounded. "You grabbed the college directors' breasts to get his votes counted!"

Naomi shook her head. "Emily, we didn't. Cook." She pleaded, "Cook, tell her!"

Cook hesitated but Naomi's sad eyes made him admit the truth, his good deed for the month. "She's a clever one, she is. Didn't sleep with me."

JJ wasn't the only one shocked. However, he was the most hurt by the admission. Cook lied to him. He didn't sleep with Naomi. Freddie just shook his head thinking what a complete fucking fuck Cook was.

"Did you make the bet before or after we slept together?" Emily asked all of a sudden.

The audible gasps in the room would have been comical if Katie didn't look like she was about to kill her sister. How could her twin out herself like that. It was social suicide.

Cook laughed out loud, "Oi! When did this happen and why wasn't I invited?"

Katie and Freddie yelled at him to shut up. Effy smirked at Naomi and Panda looked over at her confused.

"They slept together?" Pandora asked her best friend. "Like man-woman surf and turf?"

"Seems so, Panda."

"How?"

"You remember Cassie?"

Pandora had to reach back into her memory bank. "Oh! Right. Power of the pussy."

"Yeah. Power of the pussy."

JJ grabbed Cook, "You never slept with Naomi."

"For fucks sake NO!" Naomi yelled after overhearing the question. She was still processing the fact Emily outed them to their class.

"You lied to me?" JJ teared up, "I hate you."

Cook watched JJ run out of the room. "Hold up, Jenkins." He yelled as he ran after him.

Emily was still waiting for an answer. "Well? Before or after the lake?"

"Lake?" Pandora raised her eyebrows. "Wizza!"

"Before." Naomi stepped closer to the redhead, "I couldn't go through with it."

"Why?"

"I told you yesterday." And with that Naomi kissed her in front of everyone in the classroom. Hoots and whistles and even claps erupted.

Effy half smiled as Katie rolled her eyes and hit Freddie who was openly staring at her sister making out with Naomi. She had a lot of damage control to map out.

"Have I missed something?" Kieran asked from the entry way of his classroom.

*

"What was #6 on your things to do list?" Emily asked as she languidly played with Naomi's hair. They were in the blondes' room later that night, on her bed, in between the sheets.

Naomi laughed, "Oral sex."

Emily was surprised it was so low on the list, "What were 1-5?"

The blonde girl beneath her smiled, "Save the world."

THE END


End file.
